Cosa nostra
by Ylla K
Summary: Para Nadine todo era un juego hasta que escogió tener una aventura con el Gran Gino, metiéndose de paso con sus peligrosas costumbres italianas. Rhonda, alejada de Hillwood por años, vuelve a casa para ayudar a su amiga, pero también para encontrar pistas de un pasado inconcluso y borroso.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Hey! Arnold no me pertenece en absoluto.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

— Dime que no es verdad.

Rhonda se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero de su apartamento en Londres y se dedicó a mirar hacia la nada durante un par de segundos, mientras quien estaba al otro lado de la línea se dejaba oír llorando y suspirando sinsentidos a los que la pelinegra no podía darle coherencia.

Cuando Nadine le contó vía correos que se había liado con Gino, sí, el "Gran" Gino Santoro, no le dio mucha importancia. Es decir, ya tenían veinticuatro años y si su mejor amiga decidía que era sabio tener una aventura de una noche con ese tipo, allá ella. Rhonda consideraba que todo asunto era inofensivo si se quedaba en eso: una sola noche.

Una sola y _jodida_ noche.

Los meses pasaron y el tema fue olvidado entre conversaciones sobre el trabajo de la heredera de los Wellington Lloyd en la industria de la moda como diseñadora y, por otro lado, el trabajo de Nadine con los animales, en especial sus queridos insectos, debido al cual se encontraba en un montón de grupos activistas, protestas y revoluciones animalistas. Rhonda solía contarle a su amiga también cuando salía con chicos, pero desde que su relación seria con Marcus Ray, uno de los mejores modelos que tenía Calvin Klein, terminó debido a las infinitas infidelidades de este último, su vida amorosa no eran más que aventuras y desventuras. Nada impresionante.

Nadine, en cambio, se había mantenido callada en ese aspecto. Nada de amoríos, nada de fiestas, nada de chicos lindos como era usual y Rhonda, demasiado ocupada algunas veces, lo había pasado completamente por alto.

Hasta ahora.

Eran las cuatro con quince de la mañana de un día sábado y Nadine estaba al otro lado del teléfono llorando silenciosamente, como si eso fuera a mantener su dignidad intacta. Hace menos de tres minutos le había confesado, como si ya no pudiera ocultarlo más, que tenía un mes de embarazo y el padre sería el joven más peligroso de Hillwood: Gino Santoro.

— Eso quisiera —balbuceó Nadine, entonces.

— ¡Me dijiste que fue solo una noche!¿O acaso tienes tanta mala suerte que solo esa noche bastó para que ahora estés embarazada? —gritó la morena, envuelta en nervios.

Nadine era más que su mejor amiga, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Podría haber aceptado a cualquiera como el padre para su primer hijo, _a cualquiera,_ pero Gino Santoro era otra cosa, tenía un historial de vida difícil de ignorar y eso venía desde que eran tan solo unos niños de primaria. Aún recordaba lo que le había hecho a Sid, o cuando mandaba a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio por él cuando alguien le desagradaba, o cuando hacía cosas que parecían tan inocentes ahora como traficar todo tipo de dulces hasta con los niños más grandes. Todos, absolutamente todos, le tenían cierto respeto al gran Gino, de ahí viene el "gran".

Bien, ahora la situación era tan solo _un poco_ más complicado que eso.

— Seguimos viéndonos luego de esa noche... —confesó la rubia, temerosa de lo que podría causar aquella omisión en su amiga, pero Rhonda se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo que continuara explicándole qué diablos había ocurrido entre medio en esa historia porque no entendía nada—. Él… Rhonda él es guapo, poderoso y… hay algo extremadamente fuerte que me atrae hacia él... sí, _todavía,_ después de todo. El problema es que en su familia hay reglas, y cuando le conté sobre… sobre este asunto, me dijo que debíamos casarnos…

— ¡¿Casarte con ÉL?! —gritó Rhonda con los pelos de punta—. ¿Casarse para qué? ¡Se conocen hace tres meses! ¡Eso debería ser ilegal!

— Pues las costumbres familiares de los Santoro dicen que esperar un heredero de el próximo jefe de familia me hace automáticamente su mujer. Yo soy la persona con la que ahora debe formar una familia y a la que le debe todos sus valores y morales ¿Entiendes? —explicó Nadine. Rhonda percibió un tono un poco más orgulloso al final de la oración y frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso le parecía siquiera atractiva la idea?—. Estuve leyendo este libro que se llama "Los diez mandamientos de la mafia italiana"

— ¡Nadine!

— Rhonda, deja de gritarme —la paró su amiga, un poco más tranquila y, al parecer, ya no lloraba.

Rhonda sabía que, en el fondo, Nadine sufría por aquello ya que desde que era una pequeña insectóloga además de saber muchísimo sobre sus amados insectos, sabía que ella era tan libre como ellos. Creció en una familia muy liberal que la crió para pensar que nada es imposible y que toda restricción para sus sueños era absurda. Nadine era como una mariposa saliendo de su capullo al estar lista para volar. Feliz y totalmente libre.

Gino no podía cortar sus alas... ¿O sí?

— Dime… ¿Sientes algo por Gino Santoro?

Dijo el nombre del joven con desprecio.

— Sí —respondió Nadine, sin embargo, sin titubear. Rhonda resopló, eso lo explicaba todo.

— ¿Quieres casarte con él?

— No.

— ¿Quieres ese bebé?

— Tengo que quererlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, contentándose con oír que la otra seguía allí.

— Voy para allá —resolvió Rhonda luego de un momento—. Dame unos días, solo unos días, y regreso a Hillwood.

— Rhonda…

— Nadine, una de las grandes ventajas de tener dinero hasta en donde nadie piensa que tienes, es que las familias como los Santoro se ven obligados a respetarte, y si tú me dices que no quieres casarte con Gino, a pesar de lo que sea que sientas, yo te aseguro que puedo con ellos.

— ¡Pero es peligroso! —advirtió Nadine, ahogada.

— Sí, pero tú vas primero —Rhonda, cansada de mirar hacia la nada, se echó un poco hacia atrás en el sillón de cuero y observó el techo—. Y para retrasar esa locura de matrimonio hasta que te decidas estaré yo ¿Entiendes?

Nadine hizo un sonido que pareció una risa en medio de un renovado y sincero llanto.

— Oh, Rhonda —se quejó, y la heredera la escuchó llorar con paciencia.

— Te veo en unos días —murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

* * *

Minutos más tarde finalmente se encontraba sola con sus turbulentos pensamientos.

Había dejado Hillwood a los dieciocho años para comenzar la carrera de diseño textil que siempre soñó y por la cual sus padres pagaron, pero tan pronto como llegó a Londres comprendió que el hecho de que sus padres hubieran pagado por todo allí no le garantizaba en absoluto que fuera a triunfar. Así, tras unos cuantos fracasos y llantos desesperados —que la tuvieron al borde de renunciar a ese sueño y regresar a casa— tomó la decisión de levantarse y continuar.

Y finalmente lo logró.

Seis años después y Hillwood era solo un recuerdo. Cuando veía las fotos que Nadine le enviaba de algunos lugares que solían frecuentar, Rhonda sentía una gran incomodidad al no ver nada familiar que le hiciera decir "sí, ese es el lugar donde crecí. Mi hogar".

En cuanto a los amigos, pocos fueron quedando. Nadine era la incondicional. Helga y Arnold, eternamente enamorados desde los dieciséis, algunas veces le enviaban saludos por su cumpleaños y estaba segura de que la recibirían con los brazos abiertos si volvía. Patty le escribía a menudo postales encantadoras y a otro montón de ex compañeros de la PS 118 solo los tenía en redes sociales y ni se molestaba en averiguar qué hacían además de lo que le aparecía en la página principal de Facebook.

De muchos, incluso, había olvidado hasta sus rostros.

De otros, mientras tanto, jamás podría olvidarse. El único que cabía en esta última categoría era Thaddeus Gammelthorpe o Curly, como solían llamarle en la primaria. Era tanto lo que recordaba de él que le espantaba, pero solía tranquilizarse pensando que era algo un poco patológico el recordar a su acechador personal de la infancia.

Lo que le inquietaba era una pregunta sobre él, una pregunta que algunas veces perturbaba sus pensamientos diarios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dejado de ser el fanático, el seguidor, el psicótico, y todo esto de la noche a la mañana, cuando tenían tan solo quince años? Desde ese entonces su presencia se había hecho mínima, se había bajado el perfil y, para cuando Rhonda dejó Hillwood, había desaparecido antes que ella.

¿Dónde había ido? Nadie nunca le respondió, o quizás nunca quiso hacerle la pregunta a los demás por temor a demostrar cuanto le importaba _aún después de todo._

Ahora, en seis años, muy bien podría estar muerto, como también vivo, en áfrica, con líneas de leopardo pintadas en su cuerpo con barro y un hueso enredado en su cabello negro y fino. Y Rhonda seguía preguntándose por él, más ahora que nunca, pues era el momento de regresar al hogar, al centro, al lugar en donde lo vio por última vez, creando en ese momento lo que sería una tortuosa memoria que visita muy a menudo dentro de su mente.

 _Había celebrado toda la noche su cumpleaños número dieciocho y el hecho de que la habían aceptado en la escuela más prestigiosa de diseño textil en Londres, lugar a donde la enviarían sus padres cuando comenzara el año académico. Por ese mismo motivo, su objetivo principal en aquella glamorosa y enorme fiesta ubicada en el salón del hotel más caro de Hillwood era beber hasta no recordar que iba a extrañar ese tonto pueblo y a quienes lo habitaban como nadie lo podía sospechar._

 _Y cumplió, pero su nivel de alcohol en la sangre le hizo más nostálgica que olvidadiza, y cuando nadie la veía, salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la azotea entre tambaleos y luces borrosas que molestaban a sus ojos oscuros._

 _Al llegar arriba quiso mirar las estrellas en el cielo, pero su memoria le borró lo que sucedió después de alzar la mirada y sentir que el mundo se le acababa mientras sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. Lo extraño fue que la predecible caída nunca llegó y el dolor que ella traía tampoco. Era como si jamás hubiera caído._

 _Cuando recobró el sentido, o cuando su memoria se volvió a activar, estaba en los brazos de alguien. Un joven que había crecido para ser más alto que ella, que había dejado el corte en forma de taza atrás y, con él, los lentes redondos color rojo sangre._

 _Y la miraba, la miraba a través de sus elegantes gafas negras. Sus ojos en la noche parecían más oscuros y enigmáticos, unos ojos que la hechizaron, pero la hicieron percibir el dolor de su dueño, un dolor que le caló los huesos pues era enorme, como los llorosos ojos de un muchachito que se esconde tras el porche de su casa después de romper con la niña de sus sueños y lanzarle su camiseta directamente en la cara, todo para hacerla feliz._

 _—_ _Feliz cumpleaños, dulzura —susurró, dejando que ese apodo tan suyo y solo para ella se deslizara por su lengua. La última palabra que le dirigiría._

 _La dejó recostada en la azotea. Hacía calor, así que el frío del suelo en su espalda no le provocó más que alivio, y cuando dejó de sentir su presencia, se dio cuenta de que él la dejó mirando hacia el cielo._

 _Él la dejó junto a las estrellas._


	2. El consejero

**Ir abajo para leer notas**

* * *

 **I - El consejero**

Hillwood era sinónimo de melancolía. En el taxi hacia la nueva mansión de sus padres, observaba todo con una distancia que no le permitía adentrarse en esa ciudad tan rica en memorias y otras cosas. Las casas contiguas, los pequeños emprendedores con sus tiendas de siempre, el parque central, el estadio, todas esas eran visiones que ahora se repetían en la realidad, ya que no habían cambiado ni un solo poco.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de mirar el paisaje. Ella era Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y si había vuelto a ese agujero había sido por Nadine, su mejor amiga, por nada más. Sabía que las memorias no la hubieran hecho volver, tampoco el extraño deseo de saber de él.

No, no, no.

Su misión tenía un nombre: Gino Santoro. Y no tenía nada que ver con terceros.

Se bajó del taxi, pagó con un par de billetes, dejándole el vuelto al conductor, y contestó el teléfono que no paraba de sonar en su mano.

— Estoy aquí —le informó a la persona al otro lado.

— Felicitaciones, princesa. ¿Debería llevarte flores? —se mofó esta.

— También te extrañé, Helga —la morena rodó los ojos—. Gracias por llamar.

— No hay de qué. Contactaste a la persona correcta —bromeó Helga con malicia—. Gino sigue siendo el mismo pequeño renacuajo de trajes costosos, solo que reemplazó su paleta por puros traídos desde Sicilia.

— Uh, qué miedo —contestó Rhonda sin entusiasmo—. Escucha, tan solo necesitamos contenerlo, a él y a su estúpida familia. Nadine no puede soportar esta mierda ahora. Es decir, nada de bodas, nada de peleas de gangsters, nada de nada.

— ¿Lo seducirías, Rhonda querida? —preguntó la rubia cantarinamente.

— ¡Ugh, no! ¿Qué diablos? —exclamó Rhonda—. Además, renacuajo y todo, a Nadine le gusta.

Fue el turno de Helga de hacer una expresión de asco. La heredera sonrió de medio lado.

— Entonces, princesa —suspiró Helga, como si le costara decir lo que tenía que decirle a continuación. Rhonda esperó—. ¿Seducirías a su _consigliere_?

— El consejero —pestañeó varias veces.

Si mal no se había informado, el consejero de una familia como la familia Santoro era una pieza fundamental en los negocios, y Nadine le había contado, demasiado escuetamente, que ese puesto le pertenecería indudablemente —cuando Gino se convirtiera en Don— a uno de los hombres que se ganó su confianza desde que eran dos adolescentes.

Nada más.

Oyó como Helga suspiraba.

— Curly, chica lista. Curly - _maldita sea_ \- Gammelthorpe es su _consigliere_.

Rhonda perdió el aire y su visión se convirtió en pequeños puntos de colores, como un televisor en mal estado, sin señal, algo en su interior falló y cayó…

* * *

Despertó en su cama y, con horror, observó los tonos rosa de su habitación, odiándolos de inmediato. Ella era una persona de rojos, pasión, sangre, corazón; pero sus padres, en aquel tiempo, habían insistido que el rosa era el color de una princesa, de la heredera de los Wellington Lloyd. Sin esperar más, gritó como la chica que fue alguna vez, y su grito retumbó por todo el hogar.

Había llamado a su padre, e instantáneamente había aparecido una moza de la limpieza.

Tan típico.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó, demandante, tocándose la cabeza, pues le palpitaba del dolor.

— El señor está fuera de casa, señorita —respondió la joven, inclinando su cabeza—. ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Rhonda, de pronto, olvidó a su padre, esforzándose por recordar cómo acabó en su cama después de bajarse del taxi.

— Se desmayó. La encontramos completamente desvanecida en la puerta del jardín —le informó la moza—. Uno de nuestros choferes la cargó hasta el interior y decidimos recostarla en su cama hasta que se recuperara. ¿Está usted bien?

Rhonda asintió, ausente.

Helga la había llamado y ella había contestado.

 _"Princesa…"_

 _"Renacuajo…"_

 _"puros de Sicilia…"_

 _"Curly -maldita sea- Gammelthorpe es su consigliere…"_

— Pu… puedes irte, gracias —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

La muchacha desapareció tras la puerta y, al momento de encontrarse sola, Rhonda se tumbó en la cama otra vez y miró hacia el techo, olvidando incluso pestañear.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó y se perdió por su oreja y cabello, seguida segundo después por muchas más. ¿Qué habría logrado que un buen muchacho se corrompiera de ese modo hasta involucrarse con esa familia? ¿Qué había sucedido con su futuro en esa tiendita de lavado? ¿Qué había sucedido con sus sueños y anhelos?

¿Qué había pasado todos estos años con Thaddeus Gammelthorpe?

Cuando salió del lastimoso agujero de sentimentalismo, que muy poco se permitía últimamente, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Nadine. Exigía una explicación.

— Rhonda, ¿Llegaste bien? —respondió su amiga cuando contestó. Tenía un tono alegre, mientras que ella todavía no podía controlar el suyo, así que se tomó unos segundos antes de tragar sonoramente y hablar.

— ¿Por qué no te diste el tiempo de contarme que _Curly_ es el consejero de tu jodido novio?

Le gustaba llamarle, con ese tono de voz peyorativo y molesto, por el apodo que llevaba en primaria. Era una forma de demostrar lo poco que le importaba que no le gustara que le llamaran Curly y que en el presente se hiciera llamar Thad.

 _Sí, como sea._

— Yo… Rhonda… ¿Cómo?

— Helga.

Nadine se quedó en un contemplativo silencio hasta que decidió que ya no tenía nada que perder.

— A ti no te gusta hablar sobre _Curly_ , Rhonda. ¿Por qué te diría algo así?

— Porque… —Rhonda abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, desesperada por perder en un diálogo así. Resopló con fastidio, y más de una vez, intentando calmarse—. Nunca pude negar que ese tipo fuera un buen sujeto, me da curiosidad cómo llegó a caer en manos de los Santoro.

— Para hacer la historia corta, Gino y él se hicieron amigos en la secundaria, y eso tú lo sabes.

— Pensé que sería una "etapa", como la de Sid, en primaria —se excusó.

— Gino le llama hermano, así que no sé qué tan pasajera fue esa "etapa" para ambos. Gino no llamaría a nadie hermano en estos días, es desconfiado hasta llegar a la paranoia, pero Thaddeus es diferente. Desde el comienzo supe que no era uno de los ejecutores que le seguían, porque esos raramente tienen contacto directo con Gino. Thaddeus es el negociador, el medio y, además, el consejero.

— ¡Gino todavía no es Don! —exclamó Rhonda, queriendo jugar a ser niña otra vez y pensar que tan solo traficaban dulces o le metían la cabeza a los demás al retrete para hacerles uno de los gloriosos "torbellinos" que tan de moda puso ese pequeño mafioso en la PS-118.

— Pero está peligrosamente cerca de serlo, Rhonda, es por eso que la boda es fundamental. Un Don tiene que ser un hombre de familia.

— Y si no te casas con él ¿Qué?

Nadine suspiró.

— No tendría derecho a ser Don…

— Bingo.

— Rhonda…

— Impediré que Gino Santoro sea Don y, de paso, que el _idiota_ de _Curly_ se convierta en su consejero ¿Oíste?

Nadine sabía que cuando Rhonda hablaba así, probablemente, cumpliría cada palabra que saliera de su boca. La pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso todo el dinero de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd podría con la familia siciliana que lleva los negocios de todo Hillwood hace décadas?

Rhonda cortó sin decir nada más. Nadine supo que llamaría otra vez cuando volviera a ser su dulce y pretenciosa amiga.

En cambio, la pelinegra volvió a discar el número de cierta rubia cuya malicia concordaba con la suya de vez en cuando. De hecho, es así como se hicieron cercanas a través del tiempo.

— Te escucho, princesa Lloyd.

— Cambio de planes, esto debe ser más sutil que una simple seducción —anunció la aludida.

Helga, al otro lado de la línea, sonrió. Esa era la chica de la cual se hizo amiga.

* * *

Rhonda notó que Helga se había vuelto más hermosa con el tiempo, y no pasaba día en el que no le recordara que cuando eran niñas, ella pensaba que la pequeña Pataki no tenía arreglo, pero ¡Vaya! El cabello, dorado y sedoso, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y esas ondas naturales que se le hacían cuando lo llevaba suelto eran algo más maravilloso de lo que cualquier producto o máquina podría llegar a realizar en la peluquería. Las cejas ya no estaban unidas, pero eran gruesas, potenciando su mirada oscura. Su peculiar nariz iba perfecta con sus labios, los cuales esa tarde llevaba delineados con un tono marrón que le recordaba a los granos de café de Londres.

Y, más allá de su apariencia actual, lo que más admiraba de ella es que supo ganarse todo mucho antes de comenzar a explotar su belleza exterior. Arnold, por ejemplo, había caído finalmente rendido a sus pies cuando ella todavía seguía siendo tosca y jugaba en el equipo de futbol con los muchachos. Aquel amor iba más allá de si Helga conservaba o no la uniceja. Arnold se enamoró de su interior y Rhonda, en secreto, los envidió durante esos confusos años de adolescencia.

— Escogiste la mejor época del año para venir —observó la rubia, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera. Nevaba como los mil demonios, pero a Rhonda no le importaba. Hillwood era Hillwood en todas las épocas del año, eso no cambiaría para ella.

— Supongo que así mi familia no tendrá que reprocharme nada por años. Pasaré la navidad con ellos, también la noche vieja —explicó Rhonda como si estuviera hablando del clima todavía. Helga se mostró comprensiva, también sabía lo que era sentirse completamente desapegada de su familia. Bob y Miriam nunca fueron los padres modelo, y sabía que los de Rhonda tampoco.

Cada quien, con su disfuncional familia, supuso.

— Ahora explícame, ¿Qué sucedió esta mañana?

Rhonda se movió en su asiento, incómoda.

— Perdí la señal —mintió sin que se moviera un músculo de su cara. Helga apreció que esa era una muy buena cualidad para lo que se les venía encima. Ella también la tenía.

— Oí a uno de los choferes de tus papis gritar "Señorita Rhonda, ¡Señorita Rhonda!" —teatralizó la rubia con gestos y todo. Rhonda miró hacia su café con galletas, perdiendo el apetito—. ¿Fue por lo que te dije sobre Curls?

— ¿Curls?

— Ah, él sabe que no puedo decirle Thaddeus, ni siquiera Thad —Helga batió una mano en el aire. Rhonda la miró y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes contacto con _él_?

— Claro. Fuera de su _trabajo_ es una persona normal, y no, ya no es un psicópata. ¿Recuerdas que en secundaria comenzó a tratarse lo que fuera que tenía? Bueno, ahora está totalmente controlado —explicó la joven Pataki.

— Increíble —ironizó Rhonda, haciéndose la sorprendida, o pretendiendo que no le sorprendía—. Es curioso que se haya metido en negocios sucios con Gino. Es decir ¿Cómo _él_ llegó a eso?

Y ahora se hacía la ofendida. Helga se encogió de hombros.

— Vamos, Rhonda. El tipo estaba desquiciado cuando lo conocimos, pero ninguna de las dos puede negar que siempre fue inteligentísimo —soltó—. Mucho más que todos nuestros ex compañeros.

Rhonda permaneció en silencio.

— Así que —Helga siguió, acercándose a la mesa para tomar de su tazón de café irlandés—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Rhonda la imitó y sonrió levemente.

— Bebamos nuestros cafés y te cuento…

* * *

 *** La inspiración para hacer a Curly consejero (cuando, en realidad, el consejero tiene que ser italiano por obligación) vino desde El padrino. Es mi pequeño homenaje a mi libro/película favorita.**


	3. Lluvia

**II- Lluvia**

— Y ¿Cómo está Rhonda? —preguntó Arnold mientras Helga engullía en silencio, lo que usualmente hacía cuando tenía tanta hambre que no se podía contener. En otras ocasiones se daba el tiempo de charlar con su querido cabeza de balón acerca de lo que fuera: de sus trabajos, de la televisión, de el último juego de baseball, de sus quejas sobre Bob y Miriam, de Olga, de Abner, de tantas cosas que no podían cerrar la boca.

Charlar con Arnold era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su relación.

— Bien —contestó escuetamente, terminando de roer un hueso de pollo sin sutileza. El rubio la conocía. Jamás se mostró disgustado por la forma en la que come u otras costumbres que la hacen única.

— ¿Solo bien?

Helga dejó el hueso en su plato y miró a Arnold con una mueca.

— Planea destruir al gran Gino —soltó automáticamente. Arnold tenía ese efecto en ella. No había mentiras entre ambos, era como si no hubiese nada sucio en su relación, y si algo la ensuciaba, los hacía tremendamente infelices. Dos veces habían dado por finalizada su relación gracias a eso, y dos veces habían vuelto a intentarlo, todo eso cuando eran más jóvenes que ahora, y no se había vuelto a repetir. Jamás.

— ¿Y eso por…?

Helga resopló.

— ¿Recuerdas que Nadine salía con ese sujeto? Bueno… está embarazada.

Arnold casi se atora con su pollo.

— … Y, como toda la ciudad sabe, el padre de Gino está muriendo de a poco. Gino es hijo único, es el heredero, y el heredero necesita una familia. Nadine está aterrada…

— ¿Qué se supone que Rhonda puede hacer para detener que Gino tenga esa familia? Después de todo, puede seducir a Nadine como seduce a todo el mundo —razonó Arnold luego de analizarlo un poco—. En un mundo en donde los hombres abandonan a sus parejas cuando van a tener un hijo, que Gino quiera hacerse cargo, aunque sea una sucia estrategia para convertirse más rápido en Don, es considerable.

— Lo sé —resopló Helga, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Rhonda quiere ofrecerle al padre de Gino lo que sus padres no quisieron darle…

— De ningún modo —la interrumpió Arnold.

— Esa chica tiene agallas —Helga se encogió de hombros—. No le dará nada a los Santoro. Intentará sobornarlos con lo que siempre quisieron: la aprobación y las inversiones de los Wellington Lloyd.

— Eso podría ponerla en peligro —observó él.

— Claramente, Arnoldo —sonrió su novia—. Pero estás olvidando algo.

Arnold hizo un gesto para que continuara, alzando una ceja con interés. Helga rio nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién se volverá a encontrar con su _dulzura_ , después de tantos años?

— Thaddeus —soltó Arnold sin aliento. Admirado del plan de las chicas por un par de segundos—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá a ser como en la primaria? Helga, seamos realistas, Rhonda no sabe lo poderosos que son, está siendo inconsecuente y…

— Arnold…

— ¿Acaso sabe que Thaddeus Gammelthorpe tiene novia? ¿Qué también, así como Gino, planea casarse? ¿Qué no se va a dejar dominar por una muchacha por la que moría cuando era niño, pero jamás lo aceptaría ahora que es lo que es?

Helga jamás podía competir con lo realista que era Arnold, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos después de esa pregunta. Rhonda no lo sabía y ella, temerosa de arruinar ese soñado plan que compartieron entre café y galletas, no fue capaz de contarle.

— Estás hablando como si Rhonda tuviera algo por Curly —comentó.

— Según lo que oí, querida —explicó Arnold—. Rhonda está tan confiada que es imposible que no sienta, al menos, _curiosidad_.

— Confío en que ella también sabe hacer negocios.

— No de este tipo de negocios.

Helga terminó de comer y bebió un poco de agua antes de volver a hablar, con más calma esta vez:

— ¿Acaso quieres que discutamos por esto? ¿Justo después de una agradable cena?

Arnold soltó una leve risa.

— No. Pero no me gustaría que te involucres tanto, para ser sincero…

Helga agradeció ese gesto con la mirada y asintió.

— No te preocupes…

* * *

Medianoche. Con un condenado antojo de helado y absolutamente ningún tarro de helado en casa, Rhonda cogió las llaves de la camioneta de su padre y salió de casa en busca de alguna tienda 24/7 que pudiera atender su urgencia.

Maldiciendo lo grande de aquella camioneta, pues ella en Londres suele manejar su mini, encendió la radio y la sintonizó en otra radio que la radio de Jazz que tenía sintonizada su padre. Sonrió pensando que eso lo haría enfadar, pero no por mucho, porque estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviera en casa.

Llovía, pero había algo en eso de conducir bajo la lluvia que le gustaba, así que no se quejaba. Aparcó en el estacionamiento vacío de una tienda abierta —podía decir por las potentes luces blancas que salían de su interior— y se bajó, echando a correr hacia adentro como cuando era niña.

La puerta de entrada vibró con las campanillas cuando ella entró finalmente y, acostumbrando su vista a la luminosidad interior, la que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la ciudad cuando todos duermen, se dio cuenta de que había un cliente antes que ella. Le daba la espalda y estaba apoyado con confianza sobre el mostrador, como charlando con el viejecillo que atendía el negocio.

Su llegada llamó la atención de aquel cliente desconocido y, dejando la cómoda posición sobre el mostrador, se irguió y se volteó con lentitud. Parecía como si la hubiese estado esperando por horas. Rhonda sintió como si un rayo le atravesara la espalda desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Le tomó toda su fuerza no temblar visiblemente ante él y no por el frío del agua que se deslizaba en gotas por su rostro.

Lo miró a los ojos. A través de aquellas modernas gafas de marco oscuro, sí podía verlos. Curly, ahora Thaddeus, habiendo aceptado finalmente el nombre que habían escogido sus padres para él, había cambiado aún más desde aquella vez en su cumpleaños, cuando ella estaba lamentablemente en un estado etílico preocupante como para fijarse un poco más en su acosador de la infancia. Creció para pasarla en altura por varios centímetros, su cabello estaba largo, incluso más largo que ese ridículo corte de taza que tenía cuando niño, pero ya no era liso, unas ondas naturales —que, ella sospechó, se le habían hecho al exponerse a la lluvia— lo adornaban, y ese desorden oscuro se veía bien en él.

Se maldijo. Llevaba segundos interminables maldiciéndose por seguir mirando sin hacer nada, sin imponerse como cuando era la jovencita que se creía la realeza de Hillwood. Quiso con todas sus ganas demostrarle que aún podía aplastarlo con sus botas de motociclista Jimmy Choo, o enredarlo en su dedo meñique como un pedazo de lana, pero no estaba segura. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd ya no estaba segura frente a Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.

Estaba asustada.

Él golpeó suavemente el mostrador con su caja de cigarrillos orgánicos, la cual había comprado hace unos minutos, y caminó hacia ella.

— No planeaba buscarte hasta mañana, pero ya que estás aquí, creo que necesitamos hablar —dijo, sin dejar de dar pasos hacia donde estaba ella.

Rhonda volvió a sus zapatos, a su vida, a su personalidad cuando estuvieron más cerca y se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, seguían siendo los mismos, y en el fondo de ese jovencito de piel pálida y ojos oscuros, de chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros, apretados, había algo de _Curly_. _Ese Curly_.

— No creo haber agendado nada contigo —respondió con una mirada afilada, de esas que demostraban que todavía seguía siendo intolerante a _él._

— Sí, disculpa. Vas a tener que hacerme un cupo de último momento —él le siguió el juego. Incluso su voz había cambiado. Se había vuelto más perspicaz en el tono, más grave y seria.

— Vine por helado, tienes un paseo por la tienda hasta que llegue a mi coche, es todo lo que te voy a dar _Curly_ —refunfuñó y avanzó a paso seguro hacia los refrigeradores que contenían los productos congelados, sonriendo cuando sintió sus pasos acelerados tras ella.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Fue extraño. Él no habló hasta que llegaron a la sección en donde se encontraban los helados y abrió la puerta del congelador por Rhonda, sacando uno antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Cuando cerró la puerta, le entregó el bote y la pelinegra miró la tapa: Galletas y crema.

Su favorito.

— ¿Vas a hablar o vas a escoger mis compras durante todo el tiempo que te queda? —dijo de inmediato, disfrazando su sorpresa con antipatía. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, adivinaban el sabor de su helado favorito; se les olvidaba, no prestaban suficiente atención. Y él…

Thaddeus solo sonrió, rendido.

— ¿Por qué viniste a Hillwood, Rhonda?

Ella también le sonrió de vuelta, pero con sarcasmo.

— ¿Eso es lo que Gino te mandó a decirme?

Se miraron durante unos segundos más y ella lo apartó con el dorso de su mano para ir directo hacia la caja y pagar. Nuevamente, él la siguió sin chistar. No podía dejar de disfrutar de esa persecución, aunque fuera desastrosa.

Thaddeus se cuidó de no decir mucho frente al cajero, así que la dejó hacer el trámite en paz y, cuando ya tenía su bolsa con el helado que él había escogido para ella —nunca se podría equivocar con el sabor favorito de Rhonda— salieron juntos hacia afuera.

Rhonda se detuvo en seco bajo el pequeño tejado que había antes del cielo y esa lluvia torrencial.

— Anda, no te vas a derretir —susurró él a su oído. Rhonda se volteó y lo miró con severidad.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

Estaba tan herida. Él pudo haber sido un dolor en el trasero durante largos años cuando eran tan solo dos niños en la PS-118, pero también fue inocente, un niño que gustaba de pelear con todos por los derechos de los animales, un niño que fue más libre que ningún otro, único en toda la escuela y en toda la ciudad, supuso. Aún recordaba con claridad el día en que fueron a la ópera a ver Carmen, como su pasión por el teatro y la actuación se reveló ante todos y ella misma le ofreció sus aplausos y una sonrisa.

Quizás fue ese el día en el que él confundió esa sonrisa con un loco amor que ella jamás supo cómo acabó.

— Nadine le dijo a Gino que tú querías hablarle sobre negocios —dijo él, entendiendo que los juegos habían acabado. Ambos se dedicaron a mirar la lluvia mientras hablaban, era mucho más cómodo que mirar al otro.

Rhonda hizo un sonidito con la boca. Con que decirle a Nadine lo que planeaba hacer deliberadamente funcionó, ella corrió a contarle todo a Gino.

— Nadine no mentía —contestó—. Pero me temo que, si Gino está dispuesto a escucharme, va a tener que ser con sus propios oídos —añadió decididamente.

Thaddeus lo pensó un poco mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la caja y el encendedor de su bolsillo. Rhonda vio de reojo cómo lo encendía, aspiraba y expulsaba el humo por entre sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿A esto viniste? —la cuestionó cuando ella estaba demasiado ocupada viéndole. Ella volvió la mirada hacia la lluvia golpeando los vidrios del coche de su padre.

Avanzó sin dar noticia a su compañía y él, por tercera vez, la siguió, pero esta vez con tranquilidad, no se preocupó por igualar el paso de Rhonda, sino que se quedó tras ella, cuidando sus espaldas por un momento mientras fumaba. La noche no daba tregua en Hillwood, tampoco la lluvia. Ella le preocupaba.

— Dile a tu jefe que es una oferta considerable —adelantó la joven, quitándole el seguro a la camioneta antes de abrir la puerta de piloto. Thaddeus la cerró con una mano y la dejó fuera, mojándose, enfrentándolo a la cara.

— Él no es mi jefe —aclaró.

Rhonda sentía que la lluvia estaba pasándose hacia adentro de su chaqueta, y su cabello goteaba violentamente. A penas podía abrir los ojos para mirar a Thaddeus, pero lo veía, lo veía en toda su vulnerabilidad. Eran iguales bajo la lluvia, dos tontos mojándose adrede. Quiso reír.

— ¿Cómo te metiste en esto? ¿Cómo pudiste? —susurró.

Él escuchó perfectamente y, en medio de la conmoción que le causó escuchar esto, casi inaudible entre la lluvia, se apartó cuando ella quiso volver a abrir la puerta. La dejó entrar en el coche, sentarse y cerrar, dejándolo afuera con el ruido de las gotas golpeando violentamente toda la camioneta. Rhonda iba a encender el motor cuando se volteó a verlo y aún seguía allí, bajo la lluvia, mirándola.

Bajó el vidrio.

— Lo siento. No soy nadie para cuestionar lo que has hecho con tu vida —le aclaró, dejando que su orgullo se desvaneciera en el aire—. Lo siento —volvió a decir, y finalmente encendió el motor, volteándose para salir en reversa.

— ¿Tomarías un café conmigo, Rhonda? —lo escuchó y paró en seco de hacer cualquier cosa, dejando sus manos en el volante, inmóviles— Por favor.

Sonaba como si quisiera explicarse y ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué con ella?

Asintió.

— Nadine tiene mi número, buenas noches —soltó con rapidez. Subió el vidrio hasta que no pudo escuchar nada de lo que había en el exterior y salió del estacionamiento sin volver a posar la mirada en el empapado joven que quedó atrás.

A mitad de camino, volvió a bajar el vidrio y, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó la bolsa de compras que tenía en el asiento de copiloto, y la lanzó hacia afuera con fuerza, sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida del planeta por todo lo que había sucedido. No había sido un buen comienzo, había sido el peor de todos.

La vida, de pronto, fue más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginó.


	4. Cambios

**III- Cambios**

— ¿Por qué aceptaste un café con Curly? —Helga estaba al borde de los gritos—. No creo que sea una buena idea. No, no. Una locura —comenzó a vagar por la gran habitación de Rhonda en la casa de sus padres. La pelinegra estaba recostada en su cama leyendo una revista de modas, era como volver en el tiempo y ser nuevamente dos adolescentes encerradas en el cuarto de una para hablar cosas de las que sus padres no debían saber.

— ¿Puedes bajar la voz? —preguntó Rhonda, sin dejar de ojear la última colección de invierno, pues ese era su trabajo, adelantarse a las colecciones, a las tendencias, crear moda a través del diseño textil. Cuando volviera a Londres tendría un montón de cosas que hacer para ponerse al día.

— No hasta que me digas por qué vas a salir con el señor consejero —siguió Helga.

— Porque me lo preguntó ¿Vale? —respondió la morena.

— Y si mañana el demonio te invita a irte al infierno tú le dices que sí ¿No? —ironizó su amiga—. Rayos, Rhonda, Curly no era parte del trato a no ser que… a no ser que tengas algo por él.

Rhonda dejó de ver su revista, la cerró con un golpe seco y se levantó.

— No —dijo con inmediatez—. Y sí es parte del plan. Hace unos días le dije a Nadine, a propósito, que tenía que proponerle algo a Gino. Nadine no se tardó ni siquiera una sola tarde en decirle todo a su noviecito y por la noche, cuando quise salir a comprar helado sin intenciones de encontrarme con nadie, ahí estaba…

— ¿Y?

— No le di tiempo de hablarme y le dije que le dijera a su jefe que quería hablar con él y solo con él, no con un subordinado "consejero" —y Rhonda hizo las comillas en el aire, exasperada por explicarse y hacer que Helga dejara de pensar locuras, pero mientras más y más lo pensaba, ella misma se encontraba cuestionándose por qué, por qué diablos aceptó que él consiguiera su número y ahora tuviera una especie de cita con él en un café que ella, sorprendentemente, no conocía que existiera en la ciudad.

Helga se quedó en silencio, ató su cabello en una cola alta y suspiró, pensando.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Tú y Arnold también lo ven a menudo, ya me lo has dicho.

— Sí. Se hace cargo de la lavandería de sus padres, solo que lavando algo más que ropa, claro —explicó la joven Pataki con suspicacia, Rhonda miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo saber más de esos negocios sucios—. Mandamos nuestra ropa allí de vez en cuando, desde que las lavadoras del edificio en donde vivimos están en un pésimo estado. Curls es bueno pretendiendo, cuando nosotros no teníamos idea de su "relación" con Gino, pensábamos que era un buen ciudadano… y un buen amigo.

Rhonda suspiró.

— Quizás si lo era… digo, lo último —sugirió.

Helga sonrió y entornó los ojos.

— Sí, princesa, deja que se te note un poco más lo mucho que te ha colado el verlo otra vez y no como el psicótico de antes —murmuró.

— ¡Hey! —Rhonda le lanzó una almohada de su cama y Helga la esquivó por poco. Riendo entre dientes—. Olvida eso, esta cita con Curly me asegurará una futura reunión con Gino. Sé que él le informará sobre todo lo que hablemos, y pretendo fingir que soy muy tonta para negociar y manejar el dinero de mi familia, ¿Entiendes? Luego Gino pensará que puede aprovecharse de mi estupidez, y yo terminaré aprovechándome de la suya.

Helga no podía dejar de pensar que, al menos una pequeña cifra de las intenciones de Rhonda, estaban manipuladas por un pequeño picor o curiosidad por Thaddeus, pero lo dejó ir, no tenía caso seguir molestándola, menos cuando todavía no sabía el detalle que Arnold le recordó que debía decirle.

— Y dime, ¿Te contó Gammelthorpe cómo iba la vida? —cambió de tema.

— ¿No me escuchaste? —Rhonda estaba indignada, había compartido su plan de oro con la rubia y esta había insistido en volver a torturarla con Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Increíble.

— Sí, te escuché atentamente, y sé que sabes que es un gran plan, así que vamos, cuéntale a la chismosa de Helga G. Pataki lo que te contó Curls sobre él —explicó Helga, sentándose en el borde de la gran y cómoda cama de Rhonda.

— No creo que haya dejado escapar nada de su vida privada en una charla de unos segundos sobre cómo "Gino no es su jefe" y "Bebe un café conmigo, por favor" —se mofó, haciéndole parecer el mismo loco de siempre, aunque Helga sospechó que era malintencionado y que ni siquiera Rhonda pensaba que él fuera así todavía.

— ¿Nada más? ¿Salud, dinero, trabajo… amor? —preguntó.

— Nada, ni siquiera su signo del zodiaco —corroboró Rhonda, ignorando la verdadera intención de Helga con ese cuestionario, que era saber si ese pequeño cobarde se había atrevido a decirle, a secas y a primeras, que estaba comprometido con una muchacha siciliana que le presentó Gino hace un año atrás.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

— Una pena, últimamente no deja que muchos sepan cómo está —se justificó cuando la pelinegra comenzaba a mirarle con extrañeza.

— Una pena —repitió entonces, olvidando cualquier preocupación, pensando en el futuro, en los tres días que faltaban para volver a verlo y, quizás, aparte de llevar a cabo su plan con la cabeza fría, también intentar saber cómo está.

O tal vez era mucho, y no le incumbía en absoluto.

* * *

La casa de los Santoro era, según Gino, modesta. Según Thaddeus, en absoluto. Contaba con siete habitaciones para tres habitantes, Gino y sus padres. A muchos siempre les sorprendió que la familia no fuera más numerosa, como toda familia italiana que pertenece a los negocios que ellos manejaban con maestría, pero tras el nacimiento de Gino, su madre lamentablemente tuvo una falla que casi le cuesta la vida, y así fue como la pareja de jóvenes padres decidió conservar la vida a cambio de no poder volver a concebir otro niño más aparte de su primogénito.

Para ellos, adoptar nunca fue una opción, y si alguna vez encontraban a un niño que necesitase un hogar, le hubieran dado uno, pero eso no hubiera sido lo mismo a tener otro hijo cuya sangre italiana corriera por sus venas. Gino fue mimado y criado sabiendo que él era el único e indudable candidato para suceder a su padre en el momento que fuera. Para él no hubo restricciones de edad en nada. Comenzaron a comprarle trajes hechos a su medida a los nueve años, y su madre encontraba sumamente gracioso que hubiera adoptado las paletas de dulce como sustituto a los cigarrillos que usualmente adornaban los labios de su padre.

Él era el próximo Don y siempre estuvieron tan, tan dispuestos a hacerle saber cuan magno sería su poder que ahora, estando a pasos de tenerlo en sus propias manos, las cosas se habían vuelto delicadas y tensas. Gino no dormía cuidando a su padre, charlando con él a puertas cerrada, temiendo que algo pudiese arruinar el momento.

Las únicas personas a las que aceptaba ver, últimamente, eran sus padres, Thaddeus y Nadine, siendo esta última la que menos recibía de su tiempo, pero desde que la noticia sobre su embarazo se esparció por entre los Santoro, ella era más que bienvenida en el hogar y en el círculo íntimo, como si quisiesen acostumbrarla a esa vida aunque ella todavía no sabía qué hacer ni cómo decirle que no deseaba ese matrimonio.

Eran tiempos difíciles, y por eso, Thaddeus tuvo que decirle a Gino sobre su interesante encuentro con Rhonda. Sobre todo, porque Gino había preguntado por ella insistentemente desde que Nadine dejó que la verdad se deslizara por entre sus labios, traicionando la confianza de su amiga.

— Thad —Gino bajó por las escaleras hasta el enorme vestíbulo en donde Thaddeus le esperaba. Los domingos, el joven Santoro se permitía dejar los trajes y los zapatos costosos por un par de zapatillas blancas, pantalones de algodón negros y sudadera blanca, sobre la cual caían sus dos collares de oro, regalo de sus padres en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Aún así, había crecido para ser intimidante. No era más alto que Thaddeus, pero su cuerpo estaba mejor trabajado, tenía mucha más musculatura que él y un muy buen bronceado, a diferencia de su amigo, quien se conservaba pálido como la cera.

— Gino —lo saludó él. Dos besos en las mejillas y una sonrisa serena.

— Acompáñame, encendimos el fuego hace unas horas, veo que te congelaste afuera —observó el dueño de casa.

— Y veo que tú te paseas por aquí como si estuviéramos en pleno verano —comentó Thaddeus. Traía la nariz roja del frío que hacía en el exterior.

— Ya te digo que la temperatura de la casa es suficiente para quitarse toda la ropa —le aseguró Gino—. ¿Alguna noticia?

— Rhonda —soltó Thaddeus de forma tediosa—. Casualmente me la encontré en la tienda hace unos dos días, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Gino sin apresurarse, como si realmente quisiera saber cómo estaba su antigua compañera de primaria, pero Thaddeus sabía que era una pregunta de cortesía, una habilidad que Gino manejaba a la perfección al igual que su padre.

— Como la princesa que es —respondió el pelinegro de forma plana e indescifrable. Gino se volteó a verle durante unos segundos.

— La recuerdo —soltó, sonriendo jovialmente—. Bellísima, radiante… y el amor de tu infancia, amigo mío.

Thaddeus sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Ya lo has dicho, de mi infancia —respondió sin titubear.

Gino lo miró durante largos segundos. Era habitual que hiciera eso, cada vez que se tomaba un poco más de tiempo en mirar de frente y a los ojos a su interlocutor era para descubrir más de lo que decía, pero, joder, Thaddeus había aprendido muy rápido con los años y ya casi no le quedaba expresión cuando no quería enseñarla voluntariamente.

— Recuerda que la familia es lo más importante y Bianca es tu familia, así como Nadine es la mía —dijo el más pequeño concienzudamente. Thaddeus asintió—. ¿Qué es lo que Rhonda Lloyd quiere ofrecerle a mi familia?

— No me dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiere que tú la escuches.

— ¿No le informaste que tú eres mis oídos también?

— Sí.

— ¿Y nada?

— Quiere que tú la escuches —repitió Thaddeus, un poco exasperado, pero aún así sin demostrarlo frente a Gino—. Y es conveniente, tomando en cuenta que es la heredera de toda la fortuna y la reputación de Buckley Lloyd.

— Ella no se quiere hacer cargo de eso —opinó Gino, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea—. Y su padre no la dejará a cargo.

Thaddeus opinaba lo contrario. Puede que Rhonda siguiera sus sueños —ella siempre hacía lo que quería y se salía con la suya una y otra vez—, puede que ahora sea una diseñadora textil de bajo perfil viviendo el sueño en Londres, pero si ella quisiera podría ser la dueña y señora de todo lo que sus padres tienen y mucho más. Ella es así de inteligente, así de capaz y él creía en ella.

— ¿Qué piensas? Te veo ausente —lo despertó Gino. Thaddeus se sentó en otro de los sofás, un poco más alejado de la chimenea, y negó con la cabeza.

— Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere negociar contigo si prácticamente no tiene nada en las manos —mintió.

Gino rio complacido con el sentido del humor de su amigo.

— Por ese mismo motivo, la recibiré —dijo finalmente—. Es la mejor amiga de mi querida Nadine, así que pienso que debemos llevarnos bien ¿No crees?

— De seguro. No quisieras tenerla de enemiga —respondió Thaddeus con tono festivo y ligero. Gino se lo tomó como tal.

Esa tarde no mencionó que en tres días volvería a verla, y Gino tampoco se molestó en saber sus planes para los días siguientes. Le pidió que le informara a Rhonda que podrían verse el próximo domingo, para que la reunión fuera menos amenazante, pues el domingo era el día en el que se quedaba en casa y, usualmente, recibía a los amigos, los pocos que quedaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente, trabajando en la lavandería junto a Bianca, Arnold llegó a retirar un par de chaquetas que había dejado el día viernes. Saludó amistosamente a Thaddeus y, de paso, a la joven siciliana de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes que tenía como prometida.

— Enseguida traigo las chaquetas —dijo ella por iniciativa propia y desapareció tras el mostrador con el papel que le indicaba en donde se ubicaban los encargos. Thaddeus se quedó allí y le sonrió a Arnold.

— ¿Cómo está Helga? —preguntó casualmente.

— Oh, muy bien, no la veo mucho desde que llegó Rhonda a la ciudad —comentó el rubio como si no fuera gran cosa—. Adora pasar el tiempo con ella.

— Quién lo diría —bromeó Thaddeus—. Recuerdo aquella vez cuando Rhonda se quedó en la pensión de tus abuelos cuando su padre se fue a la quiebra, Helga realmente no tomó muy bien que la princesa perfecta se quedara tan cerca de ti.

Arnold, bastante entretenido, se largó a reír.

— Al final del día, el presente es este —dijo. Thaddeus lo miró con algo de confusión, sin entender hacia dónde iba esa reflexión—. Helga ya no es esa chica, ni Rhonda, aunque Helga siga llamándola "princesa".

El moreno miró hacia el suelo. De pronto, lo que había dicho Gino la tarde anterior, esas palabras, todo eso hizo eco en su interior: "Bellísima, radiante… y el amor de tu infancia, amigo mío"

— Todos cambian —se encogió de hombros.

— Oí que te encontraste con ella en la tienda la otra noche —siguió Arnold.

— Sí, compraba cigarrillos y bueno, ella estaba bien —respondió Thaddeus.

— Me alegra que ustedes dos puedan… hablar.

El moreno se sintió muy intranquilo. Arnold lo decía de una manera que le hacía sentir como si él y Rhonda hubieran compartido un pasado demasiado poderoso que hasta el más despistado reconocía. Era una vergüenza, una herida que nunca sana, que ese pasado fuera tan solo un tormento para Rhonda y una locura para él. Ninguno de los dos mereció lo que tuvo en ese tiempo, y él se sintió culpable de todo lo sucedido por tanto tiempo.

Solo después de controlarse, de aceptar poco a poco su condición, de convertirse en otra persona que sería irreconocible para ese jovencito caótico, pudo entender que no fue su culpa, menos de Rhonda. Sus padres debieron haber visto las señales antes, debieron haberlo ayudado antes, pero no les guardaba rencor.

Tan solo quería borrar todos esos episodios de su vida. La llegada de Rhonda le impidió esa tarea con unos cuantos recuerdos específicos.

— Sí —contestó vagamente, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, Bianca apareció con las chaquetas de Arnold entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento, amico mio, me perdí entre la ropa —se disculpó la ojiverde—. Aquí tiene.

Arnold recibió sus pertenencias con una sonrisa amigable.

— Muchas gracias —dijo—. Adiós, Thaddeus, Adiós, Bianca.

— ¡Ciao! —Bianca alzó su mano con alegría. Thaddeus murmuró una quieta despedida de vuelta.

Cuando la pareja quedó sola nuevamente en el establecimiento, Bianca se giró hacia su novio y le preguntó:

— ¿Quién es Rhonda?

Thaddeus la miró, pero no descubrió nada tras la pregunta. Bianca era pura inocencia, jamás hubo malicia tras ella y, aunque sabía de lo que trataban sus negocios con Gino, jamás cuestionó el camino que había tomado al seguir al heredero de los Santoro. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco sabía la verdad.

¿Quién era Rhonda?

No era una amiga, no la conocía de verdad, por lo que no podía llamarle conocida. La había amado con una loca intensidad, literalmente, pero era nada, nada para él. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

— Una chica que iba a la escuela conmigo —respondió entonces, para no hacer esperar a Bianca y provocar que su mirada luminosa se convirtiera en otra con la desconfianza. Si se demoraba demasiado corría el riesgo de que pensara que era algo más. Y no lo era. Jamás lo sería.

— ¿Acaso salieron? —curioseó Bianca con una sonrisa cómplice.

Thaddeus casi se atora con su propia saliva.

— ¡No! —exclamó, muy rápido para su gusto—. Ella era una niña petulante, mimada e insoportable. No es muy atractivo que digamos ¿No? —explicó, acercándose, abrazándola con una mano distraídamente y plantándole un beso en la frente—. Anda, vamos a almorzar, iré a cerrar.

Bianca asintió y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía hacia la casa.

Thaddeus se quedó a solas y cerró las cortinas, luego le puso llave a la puerta, todo con un pesar enorme sobre sus hombros. Dos días, tan solo dos días. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le taladraba el cerebro pensar qué pasaría cuando la volviera a ver y tuvieran horas para hablar sobre nada.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **Capítulo largo, todo review es bien recibido, gracias por los f &f y por todo. **


	5. El pasado atrás

**IV- El pasado atrás**

Rhonda decidió usar los aros de perlas que le había regalado su madre ese fatídico cumpleaños en donde casi se intoxica con todo el alcohol que bebió en su fiesta. Los conservaba con mucho cariño, pero jamás los usaba, nunca había una ocasión lo suficientemente importante como para considerar llevarlos, lucirlos con todo lo que significaban para ella. Y ahora, como si fueran nada, los usaría.

Se los puso, uno en cada oreja, cuando terminó de vestirse y hacer su cabello. Luego de eso, se miró al espejo durante largo rato, de pies a cabeza, insegura de sí misma, aunque llevara un hermoso vestido escarlata sobre unas medias oscuras, botas de tacón y un abrigo negro sencillo, lo cual la hacía lucir como una _femme fatale_ , no como una chica que irá dentro de unos minutos a un café a compartir una comida casual con alguien a quien solía conocer.

— Quizás es mucho —pensó, aún observando su figura en el espejo de pie—. Ok, sí, es mucho. Necesito un sweater, el más soso que tenga, unos jeans y mis botas de motocicleta, sí, las mismas que usé _esa_ noche —farfulló. Una de sus más notorias características era murmurar cuando estaba sola, le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos, y era algo que solo sus padres sabían.

Así es como Brooke Lloyd la encontró cuando asomó su cabeza hacia la habitación y la vio al fondo, mirándose al espejo y hablando con su reflejo.

— No, no necesitas nada de eso, necesitas dejar de mirar a ese reflejo —le aconsejó, entrando sin su consentimiento. Rhonda resopló, su madre era el sinónimo de distancia, pero también de verdad, de la verdad absoluta. Brooke jamás le diría una mentira para complacerla, y eso había generado incontables peleas cuando ella atravesaba la dura etapa de la adolescencia.

Ahora recordaba a su madre como la persona más admirable del mundo, pero su falta de cariño las hizo mantener una considerable cordialidad durante todas sus vidas. Rhonda estaba acostumbrada. Buckley, su padre, era el proveedor de abrazos, besos en la frente, sonrisas llenas de afecto y un amor eterno por su princesa. Era como si su esposa le hubiera dejado la tarea a él.

— Iré a un café nuevo a… comer algo, creo.

— ¿Sola? —la cuestionó su madre.

— No, madre. Con un… —Rhonda frunció el ceño, frustrada al no poder encontrarle a Curly un nombre que no fuera el propio—. Viejo amigo —soltó finalmente con desdén.

Brooke la volvió a mirar. Sin el abrigo que pretendía usar, el vestido mostraba un poco de su espalda, su piel pálida, algún par de lunares, desnudez. Era mucho más que osado para solo juntarse con un muchacho al que ella llama "viejo amigo".

— Me parece que tu intención es matar a tu compañía de hoy —observó.

— No analices tanto la ropa, algunas veces solo sirve para demostrar quien dominará la situación en el momento —explicó Rhonda, como si hablara de un nuevo proyecto, una nueva línea de ropa para mujeres poderosas e independientes. Así quería sentirse, al menos.

Brooke sonrió.

— Entonces quita esa mueca de inseguridad —ordenó con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Querida, la ropa no sirve de nada si no puedes controlar tus expresiones.

Rhonda quiso patear el suelo y gritarle "Ya vete" como cuando era menor, pero se concentró en su rostro reflejado en el espejo, inspiró y luego botó el aire con lentitud, relajándose.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Brooke asintió y ambas se detuvieron ante el sonido de la elegante campana que tenían como timbre para anunciar la llegada de visitas. De nada sirvió el ejercicio de relajación en ese momento, Rhonda volvía a tener el gesto de preocupación en su rostro, pero a su madre no le importó más.

— ¿Es este amigo tuyo quien toca el timbre, Rhonda?

La joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Papá no quiso que sacara su deportivo rojo, y no quiero conducir la camioneta otra vez, así que tuve que decirle que viniera por mí —explicó.

— Buckley jamás te dejará tocar el deportivo rojo, querida —dijo Brooke, caminando de vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación—. No hagas esperar a ese muchacho.

Rhonda no contestó. Ni siquiera había escuchado lo último que su madre dijo sobre su padre y el deportivo. Ahora observaba mejor su cara y analizaba el maquillaje sencillo que había usado, es decir, no quería que él la viera como algo que ella no es. Su primera resolución cuando salió de la ducha esa tarde fue que no se maquillaría con algo especial _para él_.

Y se forzaba a pensar que tampoco se había vestido _para él._

Cogió el abrigo, el bolso y la bufanda a juego, apagó la luz de su habitación y bajó.

* * *

Thaddeus sonrió a Buckley en cuanto lo vio, sentado frente a la gran chimenea que adornaba la sala de estar de los Wellington Lloyd. El hombre, demasiado concentrado en las noticias del periódico, tardó en reparar en el muchacho que se acercaba hacia él, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó el papeleo y se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa que se comparaba a la del recién llegado.

— ¡Thaddeus! —lo saludó, estirando la mano, gesto que el joven imitó, estrechándosela con amabilidad.

— Buckley, ¿Qué tal?

— Excelente, muchacho. No esperaba tu visita —se extrañó el patriarca, acariciando contemplativamente su espeso bigote negro tras el saludo.

— Oh, esta vez y lamentablemente no estoy aquí por una partida de ajedrez. Vengo por Rhonda —explicó Thaddeus, siempre gentil y sonriente cuando se trataba del señor Lloyd. Lo había conocido cuando llegó a la gran propiedad sin saber con qué personaje se iba a encontrar tras el nombre de Buckley Lloyd, pero con el conocimiento general de que iba dispuesto a negociar con él.

El hombre declinó con mucho cuidado cada una de sus ofertas, se negó con amabilidad, casi con un cariño paternal, algo que Gino y su padre le enseñaron más tarde que eran solo estrategias de negocios. Insistió un par de veces, Buckley se negó otro par de veces más, y entre esas conversaciones y encuentros, comenzaron a jugar ajedrez. Tan simple como eso.

Las agradables invitaciones a jugar y dejar de hablar de negocios se hicieron un hábito, y es así como ambos conservaron el respeto y afabilidad en esa extraña relación que seguía siendo muy parecida a una de padre e hijo, una que Thaddeus no recuerda haber tenido con su padre pues este era un poco más tosco y jamás entendió que su hijo era distinto a los demás. El indirecto rechazo hirió al niño Thaddeus e hizo al adulto desconfiado, pero Buckley no era nada de eso, con él podía charlar sobre la vida y sobre cosas elevadas sin preocuparse, el hombre era paciente y un ávido jugador de ajedrez, dos cosas que el joven encontraba maravillosas.

— ¿Mi hija? —el hombre se encontraba tan sorprendido que le faltó muy poco para ponerse la mano en el pecho, afectado—. Pero, ¿Es que tú la conoces? —siguió.

— Él es un ex compañero de la primaria, papá. De seguro lo viste alguna vez cuando niño, aunque hoy en día esté irreconocible —la voz de Rhonda se interpuso entre ambos hombres, quienes se voltearon a verla. Una sonrisa particular adornó el rostro de Buckley al verla, su única hija iluminaba su rostro cada vez que aparecía. Thaddeus, en cambio, había perdido por un par de segundos la habilidad de ser imparcial, dejando que su mirada severa se volviera indecisa ante lo que veía.

Rhonda y el rojo, la más armónica combinación que sus ojos habían visto. Si tan solo su rostro se suavizara un poco cuando lo veía, pero no. Esa tarde llevaba el ceño fruncido y los labios bien juntos. Thaddeus pudo adivinar que tendrían problemas a penas estuvieran lejos de la vista de Buckley Lloyd.

Mientras, pretender no les hacía mal.

— Así es —la secundó ante su padre, forzándose a dejar de mirarla por seguridad.

— Thaddeus, ¡Jamás me has preguntado por ella desde que te conozco! —exclamó Buckley, aún extrañado.

Rhonda relajó el ceño y avanzó hacia ambos.

— Me encantaría quedarme y escuchar cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen sin que yo lo sepa, pero me temo que debemos irnos —soltó.

Buckley miró su reloj de mano y sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó a su hija y besó su frente, como era usual. Luego, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus delicados hombros, miró a Thaddeus.

— Desde que era una niña, Rhonda tiene un horario para la cena y, muchacho, te has atrasado por casi treinta minutos —explicó.

— Papá… —murmuró Rhonda, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Thaddeus sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, y en su interior agregó la información a ese enorme archivo con el nombre de Rhonda Lloyd que tenía desde que era pequeño. Era un archivo tan grande que, traducido a la realidad, podría abarcar casi toda una habitación con ella, solo ella, tal y como Helga lo había hecho realidad con Arnold. Para él, sin embargo, lo que sucedía con Rhonda en su interior era como hacerse fanático de una banda a los quince y volver a repasar todas sus canciones diez años después. La nostalgia era, sin duda, un condimento que no podía faltar.

— Entonces deberíamos irnos —concedió, evitando la mirada que Rhonda le enviaba para no avergonzarla. No fue su culpa que Buckley compartiera ese dato con él, tampoco era gran cosa, pensó—. Fue un agrado verte, Buckley.

— Espero que te animes a una partida de ajedrez pronto —comentó el hombre, animado, dejando a Rhonda ir lejos de sus brazos, adelantándose hacia la puerta.

— Y yo espero la invitación —fue la respuesta de Thaddeus antes de estirar su mano y estrechar la de Buckley, ahora como despedida. Tras eso, se dieron un corto abrazo que Rhonda presenció con rabia, una que tuvo que saber mantener bajo control mientras estaban allí adentro aún.

— Nos vemos, papá —murmuró, un poco ausente, y lideró el camino hacia la salida con Thaddeus pisándole los talones, pero nunca igualando su paso. Ambos llegaron afuera en silencio y Rhonda observó con grata sorpresa que el pelinegro _tenía_ que ser el dueño de aquel camaro SS del 69' color petróleo que estaba estacionado justo al frente de la puerta principal.

— Lindo ¿No? —él la sacó de su ensimismo, adelantándola para abrir la puerta de copiloto y esperar que ella entrara.

— Me pregunto cómo fue que lo pagaste —comentó ella con acidez cuando volvió en sí y avanzó hasta meterse en el interior del carro con la misma propiedad que tendría si fuera suyo. Thaddeus ni siquiera tuvo que abrirle la puerta, aunque tampoco tuvo la intención de haber ese gesto. Cuando estuvo adentro, observó discretamente su interior, inspirando fuertemente el aroma a asientos limpios, a algo que pudo describir como vainilla y a él, a su perfume y esencia.

El moreno cerró la puerta y rodeó la parte delantera hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor, abrirla y sentarse a su lado. Solo cuando cerró su puerta y Rhonda pudo sentir que ambos quedaron aislados del exterior, explotó.

— ¿Sabe mi padre en qué clase de negocios estás metido? ¿O te hiciste su amigo solo porque Gino codicia su dinero, su prestigio y su apellido para su beneficio? ¿Por qué siquiera hablas con mi padre? ¿No me lo podías contar?

Thaddeus resopló y encendió el motor, presintiendo que sería una larga y adorable jornada.

No le contestó hasta que estuvieron fuera de la casa, y planeaba seguir en silencio, pero cuando intentó encender la radio y Rhonda, de un manotazo, la apagó, supo que debía contestar en algún momento:

— Sí, Buckley sabe qué hago y cómo me gano la vida. No, no me hice su amigo por nada que Gino quisiera. Hablo con tu padre hace años, Rhonda, entre propuestas y rechazos a negocios, comenzamos a jugar ajedrez y a charlar sobre… cosas, así es como la gente hace amistades ¿Sabes? Y, por último, no creo que sea mi deber contarle mi vida a una persona con la que no hablo desde hace casi diez años —respondió limpiamente.

— Mi padre es un hombre honesto —le informó Rhonda, reponiéndose inmediatamente de la estupefacción en la que se sumió con sus últimas palabras, sintiéndolas como un ataque frío y para nada propio de él—. Él no puede…

— ¿Qué? ¿Ser mi amigo?

— ¡No es tu amigo! ¡Tú no lo quieres de amigo!

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mis amistades?

No se habían dado cuenta, pero estaban hablando por sobre el tono de voz adecuado, al borde de comenzar a gritarse. Rhonda lo exasperaba y, sabiendo que no había nadie que lo presenciara, dejaba que ese sentimiento se deslizara por todos sus poros cuando discutían.

Debía admitir que hace mucho que no se sentía así de _vivo_.

— Lo que sé es que no quiero que te acerques a mi padre —continuó Rhonda, ignorando todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su propia rabia, porque así es como lidiaba con ella—. No quiero que lo infectes con el veneno de Gino y todo lo que le rodea. No quiero que algún día, demasiado encantado contigo, quiera cederte todo lo que tiene. No voy a permitirlo...

— ¿Por qué pasaría eso? Es como si subestimaras a tu propio padre —gruñó Thaddeus—. Buckley jamás se dejaría llevar, por mucho que "se encante" conmigo.

Rhonda finalmente dejó ir el tema y murmuró amargamente:

— Bien, porque no confío en ti.

Thaddeus dejó escapar una suave risa mientras conducía por la ciudad y, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, le respondió:

— Ni deberías hacerlo. No me conoces, ni yo a ti, es lo justo.

La pelinegra se giró hacia él con ganas de gritarle que estaba equivocado, pero ¿Por qué? Tenía sentido que no se conocieran, habían pasado años desde la última vez que hablaron, sin contar lo sucedido en su cumpleaños, y enterarse de que ahora trabajaba junto a Gino, que sería su consejero en esa enorme mafia instalada en Hillwood desde que ella tiene memoria, fue terrible, fue como despegarse de una imagen angustiante de Thaddeus Gammelthorpe para encontrarse con otra mil veces peor y no saber qué hacer.

Estiró la mano y encendió la radio, sintonizándola en lo primero que encontró: una horrible música country que ahogó el silencio en el que sumergieron durante todo el camino.

* * *

Era un lugar muy hermoso. Tomaron su abrigo cuando llegaron, solicitaron el nombre de Thaddeus para llevarlos a la mesa reservada, todo marchaba como si estuviera hecho para ser así y Rhonda se sentía como si la hubieran encantado. Jamás había reparado en ese preciso lado de la ciudad, en la naturaleza que les rodeaba, en la hermosa vista que tenían justo al lado de la ventana.

Él dejó que siguiera en silencio mientras se sintiera cómoda, y así la observaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo iba todo, sonriendo suavemente cada vez que la encontraba absorta en algo que le llamara la atención de ese café tan sencillo y a la vez elegante. Una imagen tan contradictoria como adorable, diría él.

Pidieron café y galletas, todo lo que ella quisiera, y esperaron por la comida en silencio. Todavía no sabían qué decir tras aquella pelea en el camino y definitivamente ninguno de los dos quería disculparse.

Cuando el mozo llegó a dejar los tazones y las galletas en dos platos, además de dos pequeños vasos con agua fresca de cortesía, Thaddeus tomó el suyo y se lo bebió en seguida.

— ¿Qué clase de negocios crees que tiene Gino? —preguntó, dejando el vaso en la mesa con un sonidito que hizo a Rhonda espabilar y mirarlo con saña. No solo no la iba a dejar seguir disfrutando de esa silenciosa y bastante decente velada, sino que, al parecer, su intención era ir directo al grano y fastidiarla.

— De la clase de negocios de los que no hablarías con la policía —respondió con sequedad, y luego de pensar un momento, añadió: — A menos que hayan comprado a la policía también, lo que dudo que haya hecho porque el dinero no es infinito... _en su caso_.

Thaddeus sonrió, casi orgulloso de esas respuestas tan ácidas.

— Si fuera Gino, diría "Auch" —confesó. Rhonda le puso azúcar a su café y lo revolvió sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión desafiante y, a la vez, plana. Nada le hacía gracia, nada podría hacerla volver a tener esa mirada soñadora que tuvo durante breves segundos cuando llegaron—. Tú me preguntaste, ese día en la lluvia, "¿Cómo te metiste en esto? ¿Cómo pudiste?" y agradezco que no me preguntaras el por qué, porque no podría responderte.

Rhonda no se inmutó.

— ¿Cómo lo hice? —se repitió él de modo retórico—. Bueno, supongo que dándole una mano a Gino cuando la necesitó. Convirtiéndome en su hermano.

— No quiero escucharte… —murmuró ella, de pronto, demostrando que sí había estado escuchando atentamente y que, de algún extraño modo, seguir escuchando la volvería a convertir en un caos de lágrimas y sentimentalismo. Le enfermaba escucharlo hablar sobre eso.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Thaddeus suavemente.

— Si tú no puedes responder un por qué, yo tampoco —Rhonda dejó la cuchara a un lado, tomó su tazón y se lo llevó a los labios. El primer sorbo de café le hirvió en la boca, pero no hizo mueca alguna que delatara que le había dolido.

Thaddeus, de pronto, se inclinó hacia ella sobre la mesa y susurró sutilmente:

— Los Santoro solo controlan los negocios relacionado con los juegos de azar. Casino, hoteles, todo lo que esté relacionado con eso. No hay drogas, no hay tráfico, no…

Rhonda apartó la mirada y él entendió que debía volver a su lugar. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se encogió de hombros antes de coger una galleta y comer en silencio.

— De todos modos no estás ganándote el dinero de manera limpia —observó ella, recompuesta otra vez, volviendo a alzar la mirada con orgullo para encontrarse con la de él.

— ¿Y quién lo hace estos días, _dulzura_?

Fue, quizás, demasiado tarde cuando Thaddeus se dio cuenta de que había dejado escapar ese apodo maldito por entre sus labios, con su voz, y en ese mismo instante. Observó la reacción de Rhonda con cuidado, creyendo que aquello traería amargas memorias de un niño inestable, desquiciado, y una niña acosada, perturbada. Rhonda simplemente estiró su mano y tomó con sus delicados dedos una galleta, la llevó a su boca y probó un poco, dejando el resto en el plato.

— No me gustan —declaró, mostrándose implacablemente quieta ante esa tentación del pasado.

— Pide lo que quieras —sugirió Thaddeus, tomando algo de café de su tazón.

Rhonda alzó la mano y llamó la atención de un camarero de inmediato. Pidió un trozo de brownie, también un trozo de pastel de frutas y, finalmente, un trozo de cheesecake.

— Lo que quiera —repitió ante la mirada inquisidora de su compañía. El pelinegro asintió con simpleza. _Lo que ella quisiera_.

Y de pronto, le fue inevitable no recordarla cuando era esa niña de nueve años siempre en rojo y negro, con esa melena recta de suave cabello color azabache. Había tantas memorias antes de que él se convirtiera en su acosador, en esa pesadilla que llevaba el apodo de Curly y, de pronto, estaba en edad de no poder soportar más una vida con un evidente trastorno de personalidad. El lado que amaba a Rhonda era el lado que enloquecía cada vez que la veía, y siempre ganaba contra el lado que quería dejarla en paz para hacerla feliz.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Jack y Tish se casaron por… segunda vez, creo?

Rhonda bebió algo de café ahora que estaba a una temperatura aceptable para su paladar, y resopló.

— Cómo no. La primera boda a la que fui invitada y casi es cancelada por un tonto juego —reparó, mirando hacia un punto fijo en el horizonte, más allá de Thaddeus—. ¿Por qué recordarías algo como eso ahora? —preguntó entonces, intrigada.

Él vaciló entre seguir o no, pero algo en su interior le rogaba que continuara dando pasos hacia ese lugar que no había visitado desde que ella se fue de Hillwood.

— Sid y Stinky hicieron que me sentara a tu lado ese día —explicó tranquilamente—. Y tú estabas tan feliz, con todo ese lío romántico de las bodas. Ellos apostaron que no podría pasar toda una velada sin fastidiarte, y lo logré.

— No recuerdo que estuvieras allí… —confesó Rhonda. Thaddeus solo asintió con un gesto comprensivo, era evidente que, si él no la molestaba directamente, ella no sabía que él existía, eso era todo. Antes le dolía siquiera comenzar a entender esa verdad, ahora le parecía lejana e infantil.

— Eso significa que gané la apuesta —dijo, fingiendo estar orgulloso de ese triunfo.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Rhonda le ofreció una sonrisa queda, una que no quería dejar escapar, pero no pudo contener.

— Estaba enfermo, Rhonda, y por eso lo siento —dijo el moreno, provocando que la joven dejara de respirar por unos segundos. ¿Estaba disculpándose? ¿Thaddeus Gammelthorpe estaba disculpándose con ella?; Pestañeó varias veces intentando volver a ubicarse en su tiempo y espacio, pero sus pensamientos habían volado hacia todo lo que había vivido conociéndolo.

Aunque fuera un recuerdo desagradable, en su mayoría, no podía mentirse a sí misma. Al crecer, cada chico con el que salió tuvo una advertencia clara: Hay alguien que me amó con la intensidad del sol, y si tú no me amas de ese modo, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Y ahora, después de tanto, el mismo de quien le habló a todos con orgullo como la primera persona que pudo vivir y morir por ella como un acto heroico, salvaje y, a la misma vez, espantoso, destrozaba todo lo que ella misma construyó, disculpándose, explicándole que su fiebre infantil jamás fue amor, ni siquiera gusto, sino una enfermedad.

— ¿Rhonda?

Los pasteles, recién frescos, estaban ahora ante sus ojos, y ni siquiera había visto al camarero dejarlos. Miró a Thaddeus y volvió a mirar los tres perfectos trozos de pasteles que había pedido solo para ella. Seguía siendo la misma chica caprichosa que se aprovecha de todo lo que le dan y él… de él no quedaba nada más que una leve reminiscencia de _Curly_ en sus ojos negros.

— ¿Lo sientes? —atinó a decir con algo de dificultad.

Thaddeus se comió otra galleta antes de decidir si decirle la verdad o no. Y finalmente optó por decírsela, tan solo porque era ella y porque pensaba que si se disculpaba, toda esa historia juntos finalmente acabaría. Sería como el fin de un ciclo, podría descansar y volver al lado de Bianca sin remordimientos.

— Después de enloquecer en la oficina de Wartz, mis padres me dieron un leve discurso sobre cómo debía comportarme. No lo entendí jamás. Luego liberé a los animales del zoológico el día de tu fiesta de elegantes ¿Recuerdas?

Rhonda asintió.

— Realmente hiciste lo que prometiste —observó.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

— Arnold. Él me dijo, días después, cuando toda la escuela se enteró de tus locuras, que tú habías propuesto liberar a los animales y nadie te escuchó —explicó ella—. Y lo hiciste.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Todavía considero que los zoológicos son centros de tortura para los animales, ellos jamás deberían pisar un lugar así en sus vidas —comentó Thaddeus, y entre sus palabras había un dejo de su antiguo yo, de esa pasión con la que hablaba de lo que le obsesionaba, de esa valentía, ese tinte de locura que solo él le daba a todo.

— Por favor, todavía no terminas de contar la historia que comenzaste —le recordó Rhonda, en vez de empezar a discutir con él sobre los derechos de los animales.

— Después de ese… incidente, finalmente llegué a un psicólogo. Luego a un psiquiatra, finalmente a un neurólogo. Tenía un trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad… es decir, lo tengo todavía, lo tendré toda la vida, solo que bajo control —la joven no dejaba de mirarlo con atención mientras probaba bocados de sus pasteles, sumida en su historia, en el trasfondo de ella, en la intimidad que los rodeaba cuando le contaba cosas que, según Helga, eran personales, por lo que no muchos debían saberlas—. No puedo vivir sin ciertas pastillas que me hacen funcionar como un ciudadano promedio, y cuando niño no contaba con eso, dejaba que mis locuras y obsesiones reinaran, y una de ellas fuiste tú. Cuando fuimos a la jungla estaba recién probando tratamientos que se adecuaran a mi cuerpo, y muchos de ellos no funcionaron y me hicieron sufrir como nunca, pero con los años cedí, mi condición cedió. Ahora creo que es necesario decir que lo siento… lo siento por todo.

Rhonda pensó que todo era muy injusto, y dejó el tenedor con el cual comía de los pasteles, provocando un ruido que perturbó un poco el tranquilo y secreto ambiente que los envolvía en ese instante.

— Teníamos nueve años —le aclaró entre susurros—. Nueve, diez, qué importa, éramos niños. Yo fui cruel, yo fui una mala persona, y más si se trataba de ti.

Thaddeus estaba, sinceramente, sorprendido, y eso fue algo que Rhonda pudo detectar.

— Sí, chocante. Sé que piensas que sigo siendo la princesa de una familia adinerada que me dio todo, todo lo que muchos no tuvieron, que tengo privilegios encima, prejuicios, superficialidad… pero aprendí a ver mis errores, y sé cuando debo disculparme —al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba, suspiró—. Acepto tus disculpas, espero que aceptes las mías.

Él se terminó su café y asintió.

— Acepto —soltó, una media sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Rhonda, contagiada, le sonrió discretamente de vuelta.

Hablaron durante horas de cualquier tontería, nada muy profundo, nada muy superficial. Era como si recién estuvieran conociéndose y tuvieran que saber qué piensa el otro sobre el mundo. Discutieron sobre política, religión, cultura, libros, películas, viajes y, por supuesto, recuerdos que se presentaban en forma de flashes en medio de las conversaciones.

No fue como lo esperaban, fue mejor.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa volvió al silencio inicial, solo que este ya no estaba cargado de rabia tras una discusión, sino que era sereno, lleno de temerosa aceptación. Rhonda no sintonizó la estación de country, sino que buscó alguna canción que le agradara y finalmente la dejó en una vieja canción de los setenta, una que su padre le solía cantar cuando era niña. Pequeña bailarina, se llamaba, y sus oídos la aceptaban como si fuera _su_ canción.

Se recostó en el asiento y miró por la ventana el camino de vuelta a casa. En pocos segundos, la esencia de Thaddeus Gammelthorpe se iría de su lado, así como los minutos en la canción. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Sin embargo, en medio del estribillo, Thaddeus inconscientemente acabó con todo acuerdo silencioso de paz y entendimiento.

Solo le bastaron cinco palabras para lograrlo.

— Gino quiere verte el domingo.

Rhonda se giró hacia él y aporreó el estéreo para apagarlo aunque estuviera disfrutando de la canción. _Aquí vamos de nuevo,_ pensó él, intentando ser positivo.

— ¿Domingo? ¿Por qué gastaría su domingo conmigo? —de algún modo no sonaba enfadada, sino que confundida.

— La reunión será informal. Te recibirá como familia porque eres la mejor amiga de Nadine, y Nadine es su familia.

— No todavía.

La precipitación de la respuesta de Rhonda le indicó a Thaddeus que algo tenía que ver Nadine en sus preocupaciones, en el por qué ella había vuelto a Hillwood.

— No quieres que Nadine se case con Gino ¿Verdad?

Rhonda, con los labios bien cerrados, volteó la mirada hacia el camino.

— Estaré allí, pero no como su "familia" o amigos. Iré a discutir negocios, y si él quiere discutir negocios en su día libre, bien —le aclaró al consejero, quien parecía haber cambiado de semblante ante su evasión.

— No vayas por ese camino —le advirtió.

La joven diseñadora estiró el brazo y, antes de volver a presionar con un dedo el botón que encendía la radio, le dijo:

— Jamás me digas hacia dónde ir, Thaddeus —y por primera vez decía su nombre en voz alta en vez de llamarle por su apodo de la infancia con ironía. Él se sintió intranquilo con su seriedad, pero continuó con las manos firmemente sobre el volante y la mirada al frente—. Nos hemos perdonado por el pasado, pero tú aún sigues del lado de Gino, y yo cruzando la avenida ¿Entiendes?

Silencio.

— Yo no lo he olvidado, espero que tú tampoco lo olvides —finalizó.

Y, como él siguió sin darle muestras de responder, una canción nueva llenó los espacios vacíos del último tramo hacia la casa de los Lloyd.


	6. Y volver a vivir

**V- Y volver a vivir**

Rhonda pasó los días que restaban hasta el domingo a solas, esperando que Nadine o incluso Helga preguntaran por ella y Thaddeus, pero nada. Era como si sus amigas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para no volver a hablar sobre el tema cuando ella más lo necesitaba, así que se contentaba con hablar con su reflejo en el espejo mientras cepilla sus dientes por la noche, o en la ducha, o con el techo antes de dormir.

Y no era suficiente.

— ¿Qué sentiste? —susurró con una mano en sus labios. Era sábado por la noche y a Helga se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de ir a una discoteca a bailar. Había aceptado incluso sabiendo que al día siguiente debía presentarse en casa de los Santoro. Había aceptado especialmente porque sabía que al día siguiente debía hacerlo—. ¿Qué sentí? —volvió a preguntarse de modo ausente, contestándole a su anterior pregunta de manera retórica.

Y mientras hablaba consigo misma, buscaba alguna prenda que encajara con el evento de aquella noche, y no encontraba nada.

— Nada —musitó, frunciendo el ceño—. Nada —siguió, como un mantra—. Nada…

Al tercer "nada" encontró la perfección: un vestido negro muy revelador. Satisfactoria elección.

El móvil sonó en su bolsillo y no tardó más de cinco segundos en contestar:

— Diez minutos, diez más…

Estaba atrasada por treinta.

— Estoy afuera, princesa, y no me interesa saludar a tus padres así que mueve ese trasero YA.

Sin dejarla contestar, Helga cortó y Rhonda escuchó durante un momento el vacío del silencio al lado del aparato. Suspiró y con el vestido entre sus manos se fue a cambiar al baño. Diez minutos, ya no podía seguir aplazando su eventual salida al mundo nocturno de Hillwood.

Una vez más…

* * *

Helga no podía evitar sentir que Rhonda, a pesar de todo ese glamour que siempre desplegaba su persona, era inmensamente miserable. Habían bebido un par de copas, primero vino, luego Martini, pero nada parecía subir el ánimo de la heredera de los Wellington Lloyd. Supuso que tenía que ver con Thaddeus, no era un gran secreto, pero aún tenía dudas sobre preguntarle directamente qué pasó en aquella "cita".

En la mitad de un shot de tequila, con algo de sal en el dorso de la mano, un limón y el pequeño vaso esperando, Helga supuso que era suficiente.

— ¿Está todo bien, princesa?

Rhonda alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! —rezongó y, segundos después, siguió todos los pasos hasta que el tequila pasó como agua fresca por su garganta. Movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió, hasta ese momento no había nada mejor que el tequila, era su bebida alcohólica favorita, la única que le hacía sentir, después de varios shots, que todo era encantador otra vez.

Y volvió a mirar a Helga con una mueca.

— No, no todo está bien —murmuró. Le faltaba para llegar al estado de dicha en donde todo sí estaba bien, y necesitaba explotar con alguien—. Es solo qué… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Curly? De todos, Curly… ¿Por qué tuvo que disculparse conmigo por todo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué tuvo que decirme que estaba loco, que estaba enfermo, que jamás me quiso?

Helga estaba al borde de dejar caer su mandíbula al suelo por completo.

— … él hizo que me diera cuenta de una cosa, Helga —continuó, sin darse cuenta del estado de shock en el cual estaba su amiga—. Nadie, ni siquiera él, me ha querido o amado jamás. _Nadie._

— Oh, vamos. Todo el mundo te adora, Rhonda —soltó Helga, batiendo una mano en el aire.

— ¡No! —respondió Rhonda de inmediato—. Cada hombre con el que he estado, cada uno de ellos, y créeme que no son muchos como a todos les gusta inventar… cada uno solo me ha querido porque… porque soy bonita.

— ¿Bonita? Rhonda, eres la definición de "belleza" para algunas personas. Cualquier hombre moriría por salir contigo —razonó Helga.

— Se contentan con tener mi cuerpo y luego se van, a nadie le interesa quedarse por lo que soy. Hah, supongo que ahora es en donde me dices que tengo que darme cuenta de lo horrible que soy como persona.

Helga no sabía qué decir. Rhonda había sido un infierno cuando era pequeña, una niña que no tenía nada por corazón y que parecía disfrutar de humillar a todos los que no se ajustaran a su estándar, pero hasta ella tenía que admitir que, si fuera tan horrible como persona todavía, no serían amigas. Rhonda había crecido, así como todos, y se había convertido en la mejor versión de sí misma. Helga sabía que, a pesar de conservar algunos de esos tics tan arribistas y egocéntricos, Rhonda era solidaria, preocupada, detallista, tenía un gran sentido del humor y, a pesar de ese estereotipo que dice que las bonitas deben ser tontas, era muchísimo más inteligente de lo que todo el mundo creía.

No quería decírselo porque eso aumentaría su hinchado ego, pero le impactaba que no lo supiera. Que se viera tan desarmada por algo que su querido ex acosador le dijo.

 _¿Por qué le importa tanto?_

Y, como si le faltaran guindas al pastel, lo vio. Más allá, casi al finalizar la barra, bebía un trago discreto, Helga supuso que whisky o algo caro, algo que le hiciera disfrutar un poco más de esa fiesta sin parecer miserable al igual que su antigua damisela en peligro.

— Espérame justo aquí, princesa, creo que voy a hacerme encima y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo hacia la fila para el retrete —se excusó.

— Esperaré justo aquí —repitió Rhonda, abatida, sabiendo en el fondo que Helga estaba haciendo eso para escapar de la situación. La joven Pataki jamás fue excelente conteniendo a personas desesperadas y patéticas.

Suspiró y pidió otro shot de tequila.

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

Thaddeus se volteó y, como no, Helga había empujado a quien estaba a su lado para ocupar su lugar. Le sonrió quedamente.

— Buckley Lloyd me pidió que le echara un ojo a su hija —soltó. No tenía nada que ocultar. Helga sabía, de más, que él odiaba las discotecas así que ¿Qué más estaría haciendo en ese antro?

— ¿Por qué? —Helga le exigió saber.

Esto pareció cambiar el semblante del vigilante y ella frunció el ceño ante esto.

— Está preocupado —dijo con el tono de voz más bajo que pudo a través de la música. Helga tuvo que acercarse un poco más para escuchar—. Rhonda… me dijo que Rhonda ha llorado bastante cuando piensa que nadie la ve y… se rehúsa a salir de su habitación por más tiempo de lo debido.

Helga apoyó un codo en la barra y dejó caer su cara en su mano.

 _¿Por qué le importaba tanto?_

— Mira, ella está bien, Curls, nada que ver aquí —le aclaró—. Y su padre pudo habérmelo dicho, yo jamás la dejaría sola si eso fuera verdad.

Thaddeus la miró con severidad.

— ¿Piensas que su padre estaría mintiendo? —Helga se quedó callada—. No quiero saber lo que le pasa ¿Ok? Solo estoy aquí porque sé que algunas veces puede pasarse con lo que toma, y Buckley tiene razón en preocuparse. Ella no sabrá que estoy aquí mientras tú te alejes de mí y vuelvas a su lado.

Helga se sintió tan molesta con él, aunque sin poder encontrar un motivo suficiente como para ponérselo justo en el rostro, como Arnold le enseñó _—"No puedes sentirte molesta con las personas sin motivo, Helga. Encuentra uno y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras"—_ así que se alejó de la barra, dispuesta a aceptar que había perdido ante Thaddeus esta vez.

Pero volvió.

— Ve de vuelta con Bianca, Thaddeus. _Ese_ es tu negocio, _este_ ya no lo es.

Él la vio perderse por entre la gente que llegaba a la barra, volviendo al lugar que le correspondía junto a Rhonda en segundos. Se bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky con amargura y los ojos puestos en la intrépida Helga Pataki, pensando en su testarudez. Sus ojos no tardaron en volver, sin embargo, a la cabellera negra de Rhonda, a lo que podía ver de su espalda a través de ese vestido osado y hecho a su medida.

Alzó la mano y pidió uno más de lo que estaba bebiendo. No podía irse y dejarla, Buckley no querría eso, pensó, justificándose a sí mismo sobre lo que Helga había dicho. Esa era la razón por la que no volvía a casa con Bianca, porque Buckley había puesto su confianza en él y no lo decepcionaría.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras entre las dos amigas, observó atentamente cómo Rhonda dejaba la barra y caminaba hacia la pista. Helga, en cambio, parecía no estar de acuerdo con esa idea, y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Thaddeus se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no se iría, menos ahora. Helga meneó la cabeza y, sorprendentemente, no siguió a Rhonda.

Perturbado por el hecho, por siquiera pensar que Rhonda podría perderse, que algún idiota podría aprovecharse de lo mucho que ha bebido, se tomó el contenido del vaso que el mozo recién había puesto frente a él y avanzó hacia la pista desde su posición, esperando encontrarla.

Helga observó todo sin inmutarse. Si el daño lo había causado él, que él lo arreglara.

* * *

Se había mimetizado con la gente. No le interesaba que se le acercaran, y cada vez que un hombre intentaba quedarse a bailar con ella, lo apartaba como si se tratara de la peste. Estaba tan enfocada en sentir la música en cada poro de su piel que, de tanto en tanto, cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por esa infinita soledad. Hillwood le hacía tan infeliz.

Por eso, a penas tuvo la oportunidad, huyó a Londres y jamás pensó en volver, porque estaba segura de que volvería a lo mismo. Y no se equivocó.

Un poco mareada y triste, comenzó a sentir que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. La música alegre, los cuerpos moviéndose con el ritmo, las risas en los rostros de aquellas mujeres y hombres bailando y bebiendo, no podía soportarlo. Se abrió paso por entre todos, esa masa de felicidad que no podía distinguir debido a las lágrimas que nublaron su vista, y buscó la salida.

Helga solo alcanzó a ver a Thaddeus, agitado, siguiendo a quien supuso que era Rhonda.

— Hey —corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo de un brazo para que no continuara—. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo tengo, la llevaré a casa —le aseguró él y se soltó de su agarre, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Resoplando, Helga sacó el móvil de su bolso de mano y llamó a Arnold.

— Sí, Arnoldo, Rhonda y Thaddeus otra vez —explicó—. ¿Qué si me dejaron sola? ¿Cómo crees, genio? ¡Claro que sí! —continuó, sonriendo entre dientes—. ¿Vienes? Perfecto…

* * *

— Rhonda… ¡Rhonda! —la detuvo y, por suerte, alcanzó uno de sus brazos y la atrapó con brusquedad. Ella se volteó, encogida, como si él fuera a hacerle daño—. Soy yo, soy solo yo —la tranquilizó.

Ella no pareció ceder.

— No voy a hacerte daño —lo intentó otra vez—. Rhonda, te llevaré a casa.

— No —fue lo primero que dijo—. Helga.

Thaddeus no quiso admitir que fue él mismo quien la despachó para hacerse cargo de Rhonda, aunque esta no lo quisiera. Si había alguien que estaba mal, de ambos, era él, ¿Qué podría sucederle a ella? ¿Por qué está tan triste? Cuando Buckley lo llamó esa noche y le contó, como confidencia, que su hija lloraba, se perdía, no era feliz en casa, no lo pudo entender. Rhonda era feliz, _tenía_ que ser feliz.

— Helga se fue —le mintió—. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Rhonda lo miró a los ojos y asintió, dejándose llevar con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Solo en ese momento Thaddeus pudo comprobar que lo que Buckley le había dicho era cierto. Rhonda era extremadamente infeliz. No era solo toda la cantidad de alcohol que bebió lo que la hacía tener esos ojos llenos de nostalgia, idos en otro mundo, sino que era todo en ella lo que le indicaba que era una joven profundamente triste.

La llevó a su camaro del 69' y la sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Cerró la puerta suavemente y fue a sentarse en su puesto. No encendió el motor durante unos segundos, pensando qué decir.

— ¿Me vas a ir a dejar o qué? —murmuró ella con la mirada fija en la ventana, no en él.

— Rhonda ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se acomodó en el asiento y siguió mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

— ¿Me vas a ir a dejar o vuelvo adentro? —repitió, añadiéndole una amenaza a la pregunta.

— ¡Rhonda! —Thaddeus exclamó, exasperado. Ella dio un pequeño saltito en su puesto y lo miró con resentimiento. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros en la noche—. Respóndeme…

Ella no quería y luchaba por no responderle, para que no le sucediera lo mismo que con Helga. No podría aguantar que otra persona no supiera consolarla, menos él.

— Conduce, por favor —susurró sin voz—. Realmente quiero volver a casa.

— Rhonda, tú no eres así…

— ¡Tú no me conoces! —soltó entonces, desesperada—. Tú mismo lo dijiste —le recordó después.

Había algo salvaje en la mirada que intercambiaron, en verse en los ojos del otro a pesar de la oscuridad, en la rabia que crecía en el interior de Thaddeus contra la rabia que Rhonda irradiaba hacia él.

— Conocí a una chica… pero sé que ya no eres esa chica —se explicó él, lentamente—. Aunque me agrada pensar que, de algún modo, sigues siéndolo en esencia.

— Solía ser una horrible persona —contestó Rhonda—. Y si quieres saber, sí, sigo siendo esa persona tan horrible, la misma.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan dura contigo misma? —preguntó Thaddeus.

Rhonda dejó de mirarlo, de pronto, y la conexión rota dejó un vacío en ambos.

— Vine aquí por Nadine, no puede ser que una y otra vez tenga que hacer que todo se de vuelta hacia mí. No vine a Hillwood por eso… —el moreno la vio cerrar sus ojos suavemente y echarse hacia atrás en su asiento, cansada. Tuvo unos segundos para observarla en silencio mientras decidía qué decir, pero entonces—. Dime una cosa, solo una cosa.

Reprimió el instinto que le hacía querer contestarle "lo que tú quieras" con anhelo en la voz, como cuando era pequeño y esperaba tan solo una palabra de su boca dirigiéndose a él, lo cual era muy difícil de conseguir por esos días, claramente. Se quedó callado y Rhonda tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que seguía a su lado, entonces lo vio asentir y él la vio suspirar largamente antes de continuar.

— ¿Era solo tu _condición_ o me quisiste… me quisiste de verdad?

— Rhonda —él se apresuró a detenerla—. Teníamos nueve o diez años, tú misma me lo recordaste cuando me disculpé por ello… ¿Cómo quieres que responda…? ¿Cómo podría…?

Ella lucía tan decepcionada con su respuesta, y en un par de segundos había abierto la puerta del carro y había bajado, huyendo a grandes zancadas de él. Thaddeus maldijo por lo bajo, golpeando el volante, y la imitó.

Corrió tras ella hasta que la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —suplicó él.

— Nada que ya no sepa —respondió ella con algo que, incluso, parecía repugnancia en sus ojos oscuros—. Suéltame. Tomaré un taxi a casa y me aseguraré de llegar bien, si es lo que te preocupa.

— No es lo único que me preocupa en este momento…

— Vete a la mierda —siseó Rhonda—. ¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó luego, llamando la atención de varias personas que fumaban en las afueras de la discoteca.

— Tú irás conmigo —le explicó él, perdiendo la paciencia—. A la mierda, dónde sea, pero conmigo —exclamó luego y con un solo movimiento la cargó en sus hombros hasta el camaro. Muchos de los espectadores comenzaron a gritarle que la soltara, otros pedían ayuda, pero a él le daba igual—. ¡No se metan! —gritó al aire tras dejar a Rhonda en el asiento de copiloto y azotar la puerta al cerrarla.

Al volver a su lugar, encendió el motor y se largó del lugar con prisa. Nadie lo seguiría, eso estaba claro. Si todos supieran que él estaba haciendo eso por su bien, porque la temible princesa no sabía ser adulta, ni comportarse con algunas copas encima.

La gente se hunde en su ignorancia.

— No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer todo esto —gruñó manejando a todo lo que daba por la autopista. Rhonda se encontraba encogida en su asiento, con una mano en la cara, sin querer mirar hacia afuera ni menos hacia donde se encontraba él, pero por entre sus dedos podía verlo, podía ver cómo fruncía el ceño cuando estaba especialmente enfadado, cómo sus ojos no se desviaban de la autopista, determinado a finalizar esa carrera mortal—. ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

— Por favor, para —murmuró ella, sometida por completo a lo que fuera que él estaba haciendo con ella—. Yo… Yo solo quería…

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Que continuara aumentando ese gran ego que tienes?

— ¡No! —Rhonda quitó la mano de su cara y se levantó en su defensa, indignada—. ¡Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado! Yo solo necesitaba…

— No necesitas nada, Rhonda Lloyd. No necesitas que _Curly_ te diga que te ama como cuando era un crío, ¿Verdad? No lo necesitas —le repitió Thaddeus, cegado por todos esos sentimientos que no había dejado escapar desde que las pastillas lo volvieron un ciudadano normal y corriente.

Rhonda le hacía volver a enloquecer.

— Para el carro ahora —le ordenó ella, rehusándose a escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te herí? ¿Acaso ese era tu plan? ¿Volver y encontrarme a tus pies para que tu ego no se sintiera mal?

— ¡Para el carro! —gritó la pelinegra, un grito tembloroso que hizo que él la mirara y se diera cuenta de su estado. Cristalinas lágrimas caían por su rostro silenciosamente mientras ella lo miraba y parecía atravesarlo con esa mirada triste, no herida, triste.

Sin importar que estuvieran en medio de una autopista alejada de Hillwood —ya que la discoteca a la cual habían ido con Helga se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad— se desvió y aparcó en la tierra, fuera de la calle.

Cuando el motor dejó de rugir, Rhonda se cubrió la cara y se volteó, cediendo al llanto, dejando que este la llenara y se volviera patético.

— Rhonda —él le tocó el hombro y ella lo apartó de un manotazo. Nuevamente salió del carro y, esta vez, caminó unos pasos lejos de él y gritó, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Thaddeus, aún en el interior del vehículo, la observó con sorpresa. Se bajó, una vez más, y fue por ella. No se rindió cuando, nuevamente, vio que ella no quería que la tocara; esta vez tan solo quería consolarla, si de algo servía. Rhonda, sin embargo, golpeaba a diestra y siniestra, evitando cualquier tipo de aproximación exitosa. Ambos se vieron absortos en una lucha entre acercarse y alejarse.

Sin embargo, en pocos segundos, Rhonda no tardó mucho en cansarse y bajar la guardia. Cuando eso sucedió, todo fue inútil; necesitaba tanto un abrazo, y cuando él la envolvió entre sus brazos y la dejó apoyar su rostro en su pecho, no pudo seguir luchando. Sus brazos no respondían, pero eso no impidió que él la acunara entre los suyos.

Él comprendía. Él estaba ahí. _Él fue ella_ alguna vez.

— Estás ebria, dulzura.

Rhonda asintió levemente y alzó la mirada, separándose de su abrazo.

— Respóndeme ahora —susurró.

— No…

— Por favor.

Thaddeus no cedió y ella, demasiado mareada como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se puso en puntillas y alcanzó a tocar sus labios con los suyos. Luego lo miró con una cruel máscara de inocencia en sus ojos, que no encubrían nada más que su verdadero ser.

Él, envuelto en la gloria de unos labios con sabor a alcohol y olor a lipstick de cereza, se inclinó para enseñarle, de algún modo, a besar apropiadamente. Rhonda solo sintió que unos labios suaves y extraños aprisionaban su labio inferior antes de comenzar a devorarlos y luchar contra ellos con brutalidad.

Quién diría que un solo beso bastaría para que ella se derritiera y soltara un breve e involuntario gemido que se perdió en los oídos de Thaddeus, quien se estremeció y la tomó de la cintura para estar más cerca de ella.

Ahora que la tenía, no podría dejarla jamás. Era un sentimiento angustiante que lo envolvía todo, todo de ella. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes y erráticos había encontrado algo parecido, las sensaciones eran distintas, el momento era distinto, la vida era distinta. Ya no la buscaba y la encontró.

 _Pero Bianca._

— Rhonda, Rhonda no… —la empujó suavemente, jadeando. Un mechón de cabello caía sobre su frente y se perdía al llegar a su mejilla. La alcoholizada heredera no podía evitar pensar que Curly, ese maldito niño, había crecido para ser esto.

La niña Rhonda se hubiera reído en su cara si existieran los viajes en el tiempo y pudiera haber ido a contarle. Thaddeus, por su lado, no pudo sostener su mirada y la apartó, dejándola caer en los hombros desnudos de la joven.

— ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? —preguntó.

— La dejé en la discoteca —supuso ella. Al dejar el lugar con tanta prisa, había olvidado ir a buscarla, y debía admitir que el frío le calaba los huesos, ahora que todo calor había abandonado su cuerpo poco a poco.

— ¿No tienes frío? —se preocupó él.

Ella asintió levemente.

— ¿Podrías responderme, Thaddeus? —dijo cuando lo vio quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba para dársela. La aceptó sin chistar, pero con una mirada repleta de algo que él no consideró demasiado porque ya estaba hasta el fondo con esa noche.

De todos modos, cuando alzó la mirada y la vio envuelta en su chaqueta, la cual le quedaba grande en todo sentido, pero la hacía ver más indefensa de lo que era en ese momento, no pudo continuar pensando que todavía quedaba esperanza y podría salvar la noche sin cometer más errores de los que ya había cometido.

— Mi condición me hizo hacer locuras por ti, pero quien escogió a quien amar con esa locura fui yo —confesó en voz baja—. Lo más profundo de mi ser te vio y vio lo que sea que había en ti. Fue real. Fuiste la primera persona a la que amé y no creo que mi edad me haya impedido hacerlo real…

Rhonda, quien hasta ese momento estaba cruzada de brazos, acurrucada en su chaqueta, dejó esa posición y llevó sus manos, ocultas bajo las mangas de la chaqueta, hacia el rostro de Thaddeus, quien no luchó cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Quizás lo estuvo esperando, incluso.

La abrazó con suavidad por la cintura y ella movió sus manos a su cuello, dejando que él la besara como nadie la había besado antes. Ese tipo de pasión contenida, ese tipo de dedicación, esas eran las cosas que lo hacían ser él. Se sentía tan condenada por caer ante ello.

Él movió sus labios por toda su barbilla hasta llegar al suave cuello de Rhonda, quien se abandonó al sentimiento de lujuria que la llenó cuando él llegó a ese lugar de su cuerpo. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se levantaron ante la oleada de sensaciones que la atravesaban de pies a cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados, acarició el cabello de su nuevo amante y lo impulsó a ir hacia donde no había explorado aún.

Thaddeus la soltó y se miraron. Labios hinchados, ojos cuyas pupilas lo abarcaban todo en la oscuridad y, de pronto, _Bianca._

Familia. Compromiso. _Bianca._

¿Por qué siempre tenía que quitarse el anillo de compromiso cuando sabía que iba a encontrarse con Rhonda Lloyd?

Su vida era un caos. Lo que antes era orden, un futuro claro y brillante como abogado, esposo y consejero de Gino Santoro, ahora era perdición, traición a la familia, el futuro pendiendo de un hilo que colgaba de un largo y delicado dedo, el dedo de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

— Entra al carro —le pidió, sosteniéndola de los brazos, temiendo quebrarla si apretaba un poco más.

— ¿Qué? —espabiló ella, frunciendo el ceño, un poco ida en lo que estaban haciendo con anterioridad.

— Tengo que dejarte en tu casa —explicó Thaddeus, suspirando—. Tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti, y estás ebria… yo no puedo.

— Thaddeus…

— Ya tienes tu respuesta —la detuvo—. Por favor, sube.

Y la dejó para ir a esperarla en su asiento con una sensación de pesar que no había sentido desde que ella se fue de América hacia donde debió quedarse por siempre. Era loco, pero jamás pensó que su retorno a Hillwood estuviera haciéndole tanto daño.

A ambos.

Quizás por la mañana su mente estaría de vuelta en su lugar y la noche, la cruel noche que vivieron, será solo un recuerdo nebuloso. Esperaba que Rhonda ni siquiera pudiera recordarlo, pero eso era relativo.

No la miró cuando finalmente entró en el carro y pudo encender el motor para volver a la autopista. Sus ojos volvieron a la vía y agradeció en silencio que ella ya no tuviera palabras para continuar con aquello.

Llegaron antes de lo esperado a la puerta que llevaba al gran jardín de los Wellington Lloyd, y se forzó a mirarla cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se bajaba ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

— Esto fue un error, espero que lo entiendas —habló con ese usual tono de voz que utilizaba para los negocios. Ocultó cualquier atisbo de sus sentimientos detrás, muy detrás.

— Lo sé —dijo ella, una capa de frialdad también había caído sobre sus acciones. Volvían a ser los mismos que se encontraron bajo la lluvia aquella noche afuera del mercado. Thaddeus se sintió un poco mejor cuando el cinismo de Rhonda alcanzó al suyo—. Tu chaqueta…

Y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta prestada, pero él la detuvo, alzando una mano.

— Otro día. Hace frío afuera, todavía la necesitas —dijo.

Rhonda no tenía fuerzas para seguir contradiciéndolo y asintió con sequedad. Luego abrió la puerta y bajó.

— Buenas noches, Thaddeus —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Rhonda —susurró él, cuidando de su espalda hasta que ella estuvo tras la reja, en el interior del jardín de sus padres, a salvo.

Encendió el motor una vez más y volvió a casa, a su vida.


	7. Y reír entre lágrimas

**VI- Y reír entre lágrimas**

— ¿Por qué luces tan miserable, Thaddeus? —preguntó Nadine, observando con curiosidad al joven amigo de Gino mientras bebía una taza de café. Era temprano, pero todos parecían tensos por la inminente llegada de Rhonda. Nadine llegó a pensar que eso era lo que tenía tan abrumado y pálido al morocho.

— Trabajo de noche, pocas horas de sueño —respondió él, escuetamente—. ¿Dónde está Gino?

— Con su padre —ella se encogió de hombros—. Están tomando muy en serio la visita de Rhonda.

— ¿Y no sabes por qué? —Inquirió Thaddeus con sorna.

Nadine le envió una mirada asesina.

— Ella es un misterio —respondió y se puso de pie desde donde se encontraba sentada. Thaddeus continuó mirando un punto fijo en el hermoso suelo de mármol de la casa sin pensar demasiado en ello. Su cabeza dolía como si él hubiera sido el borracho la noche anterior y la culpa… la culpa estaba por derrumbarlo.

Bianca había hecho una taza de café para él antes de partir hacia donde se encontraba en ese momento. La había bebido con los ojos puestos en ella, dejando que la mujer lo mirara de vuelta y extendiera su tierna mano blanca hasta tocar su mejilla levemente y sonreír. La quería tanto y había llegado a pensar que la amaba, hasta que _Rhonda_ sucedió. Su cabeza la percibía como una maldición, el mero sinónimo de desequilibrio y destrucción, como cuando era niño, pero su corazón la sentía y tenía su beso marcado como una cicatriz abierta en algún lugar del alma.

Y como si la campana del timbre estuviera dentro de su cabeza, retumbó en todo su cuerpo. Nadine se puso de pie y fue a abrir entre saltos. Thaddeus definitivamente no estaba preparado para la visita.

Se paseó varias veces de un punto a otro, con las manos tras la espalda y entrelazadas entre sí, sudando. Solo cuando escuchó dos voces femeninas discutir en el tono más bajo posible, se detuvo y miró hacia el lugar por donde tendrían que aparecer las dueñas de aquellas vocecillas.

— … no sé por qué estás tan contenta de mostrarme esta casa, pero deja el acto. ¿Dónde está?

Rhonda estaba enfadada, eso le hizo querer sonreír, pero se contuvo hasta que la vio y lo primero que ella enfocó en la gran y lujosa sala de estar fue a él.

— _Cara mía_ —abrió sus brazos como si saludara a la mejor de las amigas.

Nadine soltó una risita. Rhonda frunció los labios y caminó hasta dejarse caer sutilmente en un sofá.

— No estamos en Italia, Thaddeus —respondió a su saludo sin mirarle.

— Siempre es un agrado saludarte —observó él, continuando con sus paseos nerviosos. Nadine se sentó frente a su amiga e intentó seguir animándola.

— ¿Quieres un café? Acabo de beber uno. Te hará bien para el frío que traes desde afuera —dijo.

Rhonda la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Esa hospitalidad te nace porque anhelas vivir aquí o porque Gino no tiene el dinero para contratar servicio? —contestó. Thaddeus nuevamente luchaba contra sus ganas de reír. Era un hecho obvio que Rhonda adoraba a su amiga, pues era por ella que estaba presente en ese mismo instante en la casa de alguien que detesta profundamente, pero cuando decía su parecer, con sinceridad y sin rodeos, Rhonda siempre era la más hiriente y directa, la mejor.

— No tienes que ser tan cruel, Rhonda —la acusó Nadine, aparentemente sentida. Thaddeus se había quedado de pie al lado de la ventana que daba al jardín y miraba a través de ella. No podía ver a las mujeres, solo escucharlas, y es por eso que imaginó una cara de inconformidad y dolor en el moreno rostro de la muchacha.

La heredera tardó en responder.

— No quiero un café, Nadine. Gracias.

Thaddeus vaciló y miró su reloj. Gino no era de los que hacía esperar a sus invitados, ¿Lo estará haciendo para generar expectación o angustia en Rhonda? ¿Será otra de sus estrategias?; justo cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para incluirse en la conversación y molestar un poco a su antiguo amor de primaria, los pesados pasos de Gino y sus zapatos caros le hicieron desistir.

Se volteó de todos modos para verlo llegar.

— Señorita Wellington Lloyd —saludó con una amplia sonrisa, pero no tan efusiva—. Ha sido demasiado el tiempo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Rhonda se puso de pie y estiró su mano automáticamente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días que los hombres la tomaran y besaran el dorso. Thaddeus imaginó que lavaba con mucho cuidado esas delicadas y pequeñas manos de largos dedos, que luego de cada beso sentía la urgencia de frotar el lugar en donde fue a parar el beso de un desconocido contra su ropa, incómoda.

Cuando Gino besó el dorso de la mano de Rhonda, sin embargo, ella solo la retiró controlando perfectamente el tiempo de su ejecución y se quedó de pie frente a él. No podía verle la cara, pero la imaginó sonriendo con falsedad.

— Mucho tiempo, estoy de acuerdo —la escuchó a lo lejos.

— Supongo que Nadine te habrá mostrado un poco alrededor…

— Lo justo.

Era tan escueta, tan precisa, era como si no tuviera resaca por la noche anterior, como si no se hubieran besado con pasión. Thaddeus volvió a girarse hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Pensaba que podríamos beber algo junto a Nadine y Thaddeus. Claro, si ellos desean unirse.

Thaddeus ni siquiera lo considero.

— Agradezco el gesto de darme tu tiempo un día domingo. Pero estoy aquí para hablar de negocios, Gino, no tengo tiempo de realizar una reunión improvisada de ex alumnos de la PS-118 —respondió Rhonda de inmediato.

— Entonces te enseño el camino hacia mi despacho —contestó él sin verse ofendido por la negativa, estiró un brazo, indicando con la mano el camino a seguir, y luego miró a Thaddeus.

— Me temo que van a tener que esperar un momento, amigos, quizás más tarde Rhonda quiera unirse a nosotros a la hora del café —explicó. Rhonda, quien ya había comenzado a caminar, entornó los ojos. Jamás se uniría a nada en lo que él fuera partícipe. Además, tras esa reunión de seguro saldría como un cohete de esa casa, alejándose de Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.

Era por su bien.

* * *

— Horrible —soltó Rhonda a penas Helga contestó su llamado. La rubia no estaba sorprendida. Ese pequeño renacuajo, como le encantaba llamarle, era un buen estratega, un poco traicionero y bastante bueno detectando la mierda de otras personas. De seguro, juntando todos esos factores, Rhonda se vio algo perjudicada.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá dentro? ¿Tanto demoraste? —preguntó, bostezando—. Ah, pero antes, sobre ayer… lo siento, no debí dejarte.

— Exacto, no debiste ni aunque te hubiera gritado que te fueras —la regañó la pelinegra.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

— ¿Tan malo fue qué? —contraatacó después, dándose cuenta muy tarde que estaba un poco a la defensiva—. No, es decir, el idiota de Curly se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Fue incómodo estar ebria junto a él.

— ¿No hiciste ninguna tontería?

Apretó los dientes.

— Casi vomito su precioso Camaro del 69' —mintió—. Casi.

Helga rio ignorando por completo que le estaban mintiendo en la cara, figurativamente.

— Bueno, ahora sí, ¿Qué sucedió con esa sabandija?

— ¿Curly? —bromeó Rhonda, escuchando nuevamente la risa de la rubia antes de que la corrigiera, como era obvio.

— Gino, chica lista…

— Le dije que había renunciado a todo lo que tenía en Londres porque mi padre había decidido transferirme todas sus acciones y el mando del negocio familiar. Él no me creyó y, además, tuvo la audacia de decirme entre líneas que yo era demasiado incompetente como para que el gran Buckley Lloyd decidiera, de la nada, pasarlo todo a mis manos —se detuvo por aire y, después de un gran suspiro, continuó:— Quizás me pasé con eso de comportarme como estúpida, pero continué con la mentira hasta que le dije que quería hablar con su padre, ya que él no es nadie.

— Auch, eso debió dolerle —comentó Helga.

— Bastante, se le desfiguró la cara y me negó el ver a su padre, pero yo le dije que quien tomaba la decisión de verme o no era el señor Santoro, no él. Nuevamente presentí que quería matarme, pero se comportó —Rhonda cambió de carril y, en un semáforo en rojo, aprovechó de dejar el teléfono en altavoz mientras intentaba buscar el manos libres—. Espera un momento, casi mato a un hombre por ir con el teléfono en la mano.

— ¿Sabías que conducir con el teléfono en la mano va contra la ley? —pregunto su amiga.

— Claro, claro —contestó ella, no muy preocupada—. Bingo, encontré los malditos auriculares, lo tengo…

Los conectó al teléfono justo cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y se los puso al oído. Menos de cinco segundos después los coches que venían detrás comenzaban a apresurarla con sus bocinas.

— Malditos —refunfuñó—. Te escucho —anunció a Helga.

— Y yo a ti, princesa —respondió la joven Pataki—. Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Insistir —bufó Rhonda—. Si es que las cosas se ponen serias, voy a tener que conseguir que mi padre me siga el juego.

— ¿Qué Buckley Lloyd finja que te dará todo?

— Claro. Tú sabes que si él dice una palabra puede ser hasta publicado en los medios, es así de fácil hacer caer a Gino porque sabe que mi familia tiene el poder limpio que la suya no tiene. Mi familia tiene la reputación que codicia, y si mi padre dice que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, la heredera, por fin será dueña de todo, él me temerá —declaró con una sonrisa de aquellas, y Helga no tardó en imaginarla como tal. La sonrisa de Rhonda cuando sabe que es poderosa y no lo oculta es "esa" sonrisa, la que tuvo siempre cuando era una niña malcriada y la que se esforzaba por no enseñar mucho en el presente.

Pero siempre estaba allí.

— Por supuesto, asegúrate de que esos humos no suban tanto —le aconsejó su compañera a través del teléfono.

— Anotado —respondió Rhonda, de mejor humor—. También podrías recomendarme que deje de beber tanto, tuve que fingir durante toda la mañana que no tenía una resaca de los mil demonios.

— Oh, ayer lucías tan triste que te dejé beber lo que quisieras, lo siento también por eso —se excusó Helga y, aprovechando la instancia, volvió al tema que más llamaba su atención—. A propósito, ¿Por qué estabas así? Incluso llegaste a decirme que nadie te había querido o amado en la vida. Me impresionaste —confesó.

— Agh, Dios. Cómo odio beber —se quejó Rhonda, nerviosa.

— No lo decías ayer —la contradijo Helga—. Anda, ya sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea. Solo quisiera entenderlo y… ayudar, si es que lo necesitas.

De algún modo, Helga no había olvidado que el mismo Thaddeus le había contado que el padre de Rhonda estaba preocupado por ella, porque lloraba de forma inusual desde que había llegado, porque había algo malo que no le estaba diciendo a nadie.

— No es un buen día para hablar de eso, Pataki —respondió la heredera, sin ánimos de mentir, pero tampoco de confesarse a través de un teléfono—. Nadine ni siquiera quiso acompañarme, se quedó en casa del cretino. Simplemente no es un buen día —repitió.

— ¿No has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, Nadine no quiera salir de allí? —observó Helga.

A Rhonda le pareció una posibilidad demasiado horrible como para pensarla siquiera. Nadine debía tener claro, a esas alturas, que Gino Santoro no era una buena persona. Ella más que nadie debía saber quién era él y para qué la quería, específicamente. No era solo que se alegrara de su embarazo porque la amaba de verdad, o que quisiera casarse con ella porque era el amor de su vida y, a partir del día en que se unieran para siempre, todo sería flores y colores, una vida ideal. No podría creer si alguien le dijera que su mejor amiga sabía y pasaba por alto deliberadamente que Gino la había escogido para apresurar los planes de hacerse Don.

— Porque puede que lo quiera y… —siguió la rubia, al percatarse de que Rhonda no respondía.

— No —la detuvo, sin embargo, su amiga—. Yo… yo sé que no tengo nada que decir en cuanto a sus decisiones, no puedo llegar tan lejos, pero… si Nadine quiere estar con una persona así por su propia voluntad, ya no sé qué hago siendo su mejor amiga.

— Relájate —sugirió Helga—. No todo está dicho.

Rhonda tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Hablamos luego? —preguntó, cansada de hablar, de todo.

— Cuídate allí afuera, princesa —se despidió Helga.

Se quitó el auricular y lo lanzó al asiento de copiloto, luego estacionó en un lugar seguro a un costado de la calle, cansada incluso de conducir. Puso ambas manos en el volante y se quedó con la mirada fija en el árbol que estaba más próximo a la camioneta.

Solo después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de que su teléfono vibraba. Pensando que era Helga otra vez, no se preocupó en mirarlo y decidió que su amiga comprendería si no contestaba por un buen rato. Cuando la vibración se detuvo y volvió a comenzar otra vez, supuso que Helga no insistiría si no fuese importante, entonces miró.

No era Helga, era Curly.

Le quitó los audífonos al teléfono y contestó, poniéndoselo al oído.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con eso? —ella supo, al instante, qué era lo que significaba "eso" y no pudo de la rabia.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó.

— No. Solo estoy diciendo que, vamos, no pretendías que Gino se comiera eso de que Buckley te va a dejar todo y que tu primera decisión como dueña de la herencia Lloyd fue negociar con los Santoro ¿O sí? —se explicó él con un tono de voz que hizo sentir a Rhonda realmente ridícula.

— Deja de llamar a mi padre como si fueran amigos —le pidió.

— Rhonda, ya discutimos aquello —observó Thaddeus, cansado.

— No tengo que explicarme ante ti, tampoco ante Gino —se defendió y, a su parecer, pobremente. El plan maestro era una miseria, ahora que lo pensaba bien, y no sabía hacia dónde iba. ¿Quería realmente llegar hasta humillarse frente al Don de los Santoro? ¿Quería seguir con eso por Nadine, esa amiga que ahora apenas parece conocer?

— Lo sé —él esperó un momento antes de continuar—. Pero esta no eres tú.

— ¿Ahora vas a decir que me conoces, Curly? ¿De verdad? —rio ella con frialdad—. Corta la mierda, ¿Quieres?

Él pareció sentirse aliviado con los insultos, con el hecho de que ella le llamara _Curly_ una vez más.

— Así que ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó, curioso.

Ella, aún iracunda por su tono tranquilo, o quizás por el simple hecho de estar hablando con él, contestó y con la misma seguridad con la que le había contestado a Helga hace un rato:

— Mi padre me dará la mitad de su fortuna, sus acciones y la empresa. Yo haré lo que quiera con ella, incluso negociarla con Gino por Nadine —Thaddeus estaba sinceramente sorprendido—. Sí, idiota, por Nadine. No estoy negociando ni regalando lo que me corresponde porque, de pronto, sienta un gran cariño por esa familia de renacuajos burgueses.

 _Gracias Helga, mi vocabulario acaba de adquirir nuevas formas de referirme a mis enemigos,_ pensó mientras hablaba.

— Gino no va a cambiar la posibilidad de ser Don en menos de lo que termina el año, ni por todo el dinero y reputación que quieras darle —confesó Thaddeus. Rhonda era una debilidad peligrosa, había cosas que no debería estar diciendo, pero las decía de todos modos. Era como si quisiera protegerla de esfuerzos vanos y amenazas inminentes. Como si quisiera protegerla de todo, incluso del hombre que le llamaba hermano.

— Gino no —respondió Rhonda, muy consciente de esa realidad—. Pero su padre sí.

Thaddeus no había considerado eso.

— Escucha —siguió la joven—. Hemos dicho cosas que no deberíamos haber dicho en esta llamada, y sé que lo sabes. Pretenderé que nunca pasó si tú haces lo mismo.

Una movida calculada e inteligente. Escuchó al consejero reír por lo bajo y pensó que se burlaría de ella por la ingenuidad. Después de todo, él estaba del otro lado de la avenida, como ella misma le había aclarado una vez, y no debería hacerle favores.

— Así que, ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —soltó entonces, sorprendiéndola con su buen humor. Ella, sin embargo, permaneció seria.

— Tu chaqueta —dijo de forma casual—. Puedo pasar a dejarla a la lavandería, si mal no recuerdo la dirección.

— No —la respuesta tan inmediata la descolocó. Iba a preguntar ¿Por qué?, pero Thaddeus no la dejó—. Puedo pasar a buscarla a tu casa —ofreció rápidamente.

— Como quieras. Mi padre estaría encantado de dártela por mí —comentó con ironía.

— ¿Qué pasó, _dulzura_? Ya no me quieres ver.

Simplemente no podía evitar ser impertinente cuando se trataba de ella. Rhonda estuvo a punto de sonreír en la soledad de la camioneta de su padre, sonreír para sí misma con la estupidez de su antiguo acosador.

— No, si puedo evitarlo, _Curly_ —respondió, aún con ese tono irónico y casi liviano que relajaba a Thaddeus, pues indicaba que no estaba enfadada con él. Ella, por su lado, dejó los juegos para aprovechar la instancia y conseguir respuestas, en especial, la respuesta a una pregunta—. Thaddeus…

Él, al oír su nombre, también se vio obligado a bajar a la realidad.

— Te escucho —respondió vagamente.

— ¿Acaso Gino ama, al menos un poco, a Nadine? —le preguntó entonces y con la esperanza de oír una respuesta positiva, algo así como: Rhonda, él es un mal tipo, pero se enamoró de tu amiga y definitivamente no la está usando como estrategia para escalar más rápido al puesto de su padre como la rata que es.

Lamentablemente, su intuición le decía lo contrario. Conocía hasta los silencios de Thaddeus Gammelthorpe y, solo a través de ellos, sabía que no había esperanza.

— No quiero mentirte —fue lo único que le dijo él con una suavidad inusual. Rhonda se vio momentáneamente conmovida hasta que tomó consciencia de ello y decidió cortar.

— Adiós, Thaddeus —se despidió.

— Adiós, Rhonda —respondió él antes de que ella colgara y lanzara el teléfono a los asientos traseros con rabia.

Golpeó un par de veces el volante con las manos y, finalmente, terminó apoyando la frente en él, sin saber qué hacer. Por lo pronto, volvería a casa y haría como si nada hubiera pasado, su madre probablemente le preguntaría cómo iba su día y ella diría que espléndido. Por la tarde vería a su padre y se acurrucaría a su lado mientras él lee el periódico en el sofá. Respondería a sus preguntas sobre sus asuntos en Londres, por los cuales tan preocupado estaba siempre. Le preguntaría algunas tonterías sobre su trabajo, aunque no le interesara, solo para oírle hablar.

Por la noche lloraría, lloraría otra vez y con más ganas por no poder olvidar, ni siquiera con todo el alcohol consumido en el momento de su recuerdo, aquellos besos. Thaddeus tenía algo de encantador cuando la besaba, algo que nunca nadie le había enseñado cuando se trataba de ese tan simple acto. Los hombres con los que había salido habían sido empalagosos, algunas veces ridículamente malos para besar o, simplemente, violentos, con el único propósito de terminar en una cama e irse.

Thaddeus la besó como si hubiera tenido sed durante décadas y ella fuera su única fuente de agua fresca en pleno verano y lejos lo peor es que ella lo quiso, quiso cada minuto de ese cálido beso que se convirtió en muchos más, presos ambos de una pasión extrañamente correcta en el momento.

No pudo entender por qué fue él quien se alejó y tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de dejarla allí, en medio de la nada, esperándolo todo. A veces pensaba que lo había soñado todo y tenía miedo de mirarlo, como aquella mañana cuando lo vio en casa de Gino. ¿Por qué Curly haría que sus piernas temblasen? Eso no era como las cosas tendrían que ser, era una locura.

¿Por qué, entre lágrimas y en la oscuridad, ríe con el recuerdo?

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal.

* * *

 **Capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores. Espero que les guste y me digan qué les parece :)**

 **Saludos**


End file.
